


Le crapeau et la grenouille

by Killer_Lady



Category: Naruto
Genre: A.U, Angst, F/M, Non yaoi, Romance, slight sasusaku - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Lady/pseuds/Killer_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand l'univers de Naruto devient un géant A.U avec des O.C. Les Ninjas sont remplacés par des nobles ou des servants. Deidara est un servant, Itachi est un noble. Le point de vue principal est d'un des O.C. Aucun résumé mais 29 pages Word, autant vous dire que c'est pas de la gnognote ! Pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le crapeau et la grenouille

**Author's Note:**

> Ce gigantesque One-Shot a plus de trois ans et avait été écrit à l'occasion d'un challenge (comme d'habitude ~)  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 

_D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon existence n’a jamais été considérée, encore moins appréciée. Qu’aurai-je donné pour avoir un des sourires remplis de fierté que mon père accordait à ma sœur ainée ? Qu’aurais-je sacrifié pour que **ce** jeune majordome qui était censé s’occuper de ma sœur et de moi-même se soucie de ma santé ? Seule ma mère me regardait, mais elle était tellement faible que la possibilité de la voir et de lui parler m’était restreinte… Pourtant, je suis persuadée que pour ma sœur, ses temps de visite n’était certainement délimiter. Elle avait le droit aux sourires aimants, aux compliments, au respect des domestiques, à la fierté de mon père, à l’inquiétude de **ce** garçon… Moi ? Cette joie là ne m’était pas accordée étant la cadette de cette famille descendant d’une longue lignée. Il avait fallu qu’un évènement se produise… Que cet évènement redouté prenne forme pour que l’on m’offre une certaine compassion. Compassion qui me donna envie de vomir au lieu de me rendre heureuse.         
Oui, je me souviens. C’était un après-midi en septembre, une fin d’après-midi précisément. J’avais onze ans. Une chaleur agréable régnait sur le domaine familial et ma sœur ainée s’amusait joyeusement sur le dos d’un étalon que mon père venait de lui offrir. Intriguée par ses rires, je m’étais approchée pour l’observer. Il était vrai que ma sœur était d’une beauté époustouflante, fort enviée par ces dames du grand-monde. De long cheveux ondulé, couleur chocolat, une peau légèrement satiné au teint de pêche et des yeux d’un vert éclatant qui semblait briller de mille feux dès que le soleil éclairait son visage. Agée de trois ans mon ainée, elle semblait énormément m’apprécier et ne manquait jamais de venir me parler. Je me souviens qu’elle avait étendu sa main pour que je la prenne et monter avec elle sur ce magnifique étalon blanc et ainsi, m’amuser avec elle. Hélas, après quelques sauts qui nous firent rire à gorge déployée, le cheval s’emballa et se cambra, nous faisant tomber toutes les deux rudement sur le gravier brulant. Des cris retentirent alors et des bruits de pas s’élevèrent autour de nous. Seulement, lorsque j’ouvris les yeux, ce n’était pas mon prénom qui était appelé avec inquiétude, et il n’y avait personne à mes côtés pour s’enquérir de mes blessures._

_Encore une fois, j’étais seule._

_Les yeux assaillis par des larmes que je tentais de contrôler, j’avais tourné la tête pour voir dans quel état se trouvait ma sœur. A ses côtés, mon père l’inspectait sous toutes les coutures, une servante disposait une serviette mouillée sur son front, et **lui** , vérifiait si aucun de ses membres ne la faisaient souffrir. **Lui** , était un jeune homme de l’âge de ma sœur qui avait été engagé par mon père pour s’occuper de nous mais qui, au final, n’avait d’yeux que pour ma sœur. Pourtant, ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais remarqué que je ne cessais de le regarder. Ses cheveux d’or m’éblouissaient et ses yeux d’un bleu océan me captivaient. Cependant, rares étaient les fois où il remarquait ma présence._

_« Aiiko ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention ?! »_

_« N-Non père c’est… résonna la voix fluette de ma sœur ainée. »_

_« Te rends-tu compte que ta sœur aurait pu se blesser gravement ?! Quelle empotée tu es ! »_

_La mâchoire serrée, je ne tentais nullement de me justifier. Essayant de me relever, j’étouffais un cri et rivais mes yeux vers ma jambe gauche. Une plaie d’une dizaine de centimètres incrustée de petits cailloux laissait échapper un filet de sang consistant. Geignant, je trainais mon corps vers un endroit loin des regards pour y hurler ma rage. Contournant la demeure, je me dirigeais en claudiquant vers cette église qui faisait partie du domaine. Depuis quelques temps, lorsque je voulais me retrouver seule, mes pas me guidaient automatiquement à ce sanctuaire de paix et de solitude. Fermant la porte, il ne fallut qu’une demi-seconde avant qu’un cri de fureur ne s’échappe de mes poumons. Le cri qui suivit fut rempli de douleur et ce fut à cet instant que je fondis en larmes. Rampant sous une énorme armoire, je me blottissais contre mur, entourant comme je le pouvais mes jambes. Combien de temps dus-je attendre avant d’entendre la porte s’ouvrir de nouveau ? Assez pour que mon corps grelotte et qu’une fièvre de nature douteuse ne s’empare de moi. Mon prénom résonna soudainement et je reconnus instantanément la voix de ce jeune homme. Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent avant que je n’aperçoive la moitié du visage du garçon qui m’accaparait l’esprit._

_« Aiiko-sama, venez avec moi, vos parents sont inquiets. »_

_J’eus un faible éclat de voix dédaigneux avant que je ne me tourne, mon visage vers le mur, pour ne plus le voir. Il continua de m’appeler et soudain, je sentis que mes cheveux venaient d’être attrapés…_

_« Si cela avait été ma sœur, jamais vous ne vous seriez permis de faire une telle chose. avais-je murmuré. »_

_« Si cela avait était votre sœur, elle ne se serait jamais entêtée dans son mutisme et serait venue avec moi. »_

_« Bien sûr que non, car si cela avait été ma chère sœur, il ne vous aurez fallu pas plus de deux secondes avant de remarquer son absence. »_

_Un silence de plomb s’abattit alors, faisant relâcher sa main de mes cheveux. J’avais touché dans le mille. Soudain, une quinte de toux me prit violemment, je sentis alors de nouveau sa main qui attrapait mon bras pour me tirer hors de l’endroit où je m’étais cachée. N’ayant plus de force pour une quelconque riposte, je m’étais docilement laissée faire. A partit de là, tout devint flou. Les seules choses dont je me souvienne furent la voix en colère du docteur contre mon père, la douleur de la fièvre qui m’avait assailli ainsi que la phrase que je **lui** avais lancé alors qu’il s’était proposé de s’occuper de moi en l’absence du médecin. _

_« Tu n’as pas besoin de te de te force. Il ne faut jamais se mentir à soi-même... »_

_\- - - - - - - - -_

« Aiiko-sama, les invités de votre père vienne d’arriver, si vous voulez bien leur accorder le privilège de votre présence. »

« Kotoko, tu es bien la seule à penser cela. Je sais bien que c’est parce que tu es ma nourrice depuis que je suis née, mais s’il te plait, ne dis pas de choses qu’il m’est impossible de croire. »

« Aiiko-sama… »

Kotoko fut ma nourrice un certain temps avant que mon père ne m’arrache cruellement à elle prétextant que j’étais assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Mais après cet incident qui faillit me coûter la vie, il la réhabilita à ses anciennes fonctions. Elle interdit d’ailleurs à **ce** garçon de s’approcher et de s’occuper de moi durant ma convalescence. Un véritable instinct maternel s’était développé en elle envers moi…  
Soupirant, je me levais un peu trop précipitamment du petit fauteuil dans lequel j’avais entrepris ma lecture quelques heures plus tôt, me faisant vaciller.

« Aiiko-sama ! »

« Ce n’est rien, _la rassurais-je_ , j’ai simplement perdu l’équilibre, ma blessure n’y est pour rien. »

Je tentais un sourire peu convaincant, et sortais de cette pièce qui était devenu ma résidence depuis sept ans maintenant. Marchant à travers les couloirs, je rencontrais une dizaine de domestiques qui me saluèrent respectueusement, me mettant mal à l’aise. Ce genre d’égard me semblait faux et m’était désagréable.  
Alors que je poussais la porte du petit salon, je tombais nez à nez avec celui que j’évitais depuis mon accident. Nous nous toisâmes rapidement et ce fut lui rompit l’échange le premier en s’inclinant devant moi.

« Aiiko-sama. _prononça-t-il d’une voix grave._  »

« Deidara… »

Sans un regard, je le contournais et m’avançais au milieu de la pièce. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les invités du jour. Un père et sa fille trônait sur deux sièges. L’homme parlait avec enthousiaste à mon père qui riait à chaque note d’humour. La fille quant à elle semblait profondément ennuyée par toute cette mascarade. Ses yeux d’un bleu clair ne cessaient de se poser aux quatre coins de la pièce, cherchant vainement quelque chose qui l’aurait occupée. Elle avait une peau blanche qui semblait être naturelle et non en provenance d’une quelconque maladie, contrastant parfaitement avec sa robe noire, et des cheveux blonds foncés qui tombaient en cascade sur le côté de son corps. Ma sœur apparut alors dans mon champ de vision, le visage rayonnant. Sa robe légèrement rosé teintée d’orange saillait à merveille à son teint.

« Aiiko-chan, je suis contente que tu sois venue ! _me souffla ma sœur._  »

« Ah te voilà. Je te présente Mr. Sadowa et sa fille. Madame étant souffrante, elle ne pourra pas nous honorer de sa présence en ces lieux avant quelques jours en compagnie de son autre fille qui est restée auprès d’elle. Comme tu peux le voir, ils sont habillés de noir car ils portent le deuil de la sœur de Madame. »

« En effet, sa mort fut tragique. Nous en sommes extrêmement touchés, tout est allé si vite… Ma fille a été très choquée de la mort de sa tante. »

Je vis le regard de la dite « traumatisée » s’agrandir dans une expression d’incompréhension tout en offrant un air indigné envers son père, et je dus user de tout mon savoir vivre pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire.

« Je vois, _murmura mon père tout en prenant un air faussement touché_ , quoiqu’il en soit, je suis heureux que vous n’ayez pas annulé votre voyage pour venir nous nous voir. »

« Jamais je n’aurais fait une telle chose ! »

« Laissez-moi vous présenter mes filles. Voici Sayuri, elle a le même âge que votre fille, elle est l’ainée de cette famille. Elle est douée pour le chant, la danse et excelle dans l’art de la discussion. Aiiko est la cadette. Comme elle est relativement solitaire, je ne saurai vous dire quel est l’art dans lequel elle s’épanouit. »

« Je vois ! Mais je suis navrée de vous contredire mon cher, votre fille Sayuri n’est pas aussi excellente que ma fille, Akane, dans l’art de la discussion. Une fois lancée, elle ne s’arrête plus, elle saurait griser n’importe qui. »

Alors que les deux hommes riaient à gorge déployée, je portais le regard sur cette fille qui, comme moi, avait été dénigrée avant même qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. D’un regard glacial, elle observa son père fixement avant de tourner le regard vers cette fille dont on avait conté uniquement les vertus et non les imperfections.  
Mon père dirigea alors ses invités dans la demeure pour leur faire découvrir les moindres recoins de ce domaine dont il était si fier. Furtivement, je me glissais hors de son champ de vision et me dirigeais vers les cuisine pour passer par la petite porte de service sans pouvoir être vue. Foulant le sol poussiéreux de la cour, je m’approchais de la petite clairière qui menait à une rivière. Alors que je marchais depuis un bon moment déjà, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Me retournant, j’aperçus à quelques mètres de moi Deidara, qui tenait entre ses bras un immense châle.

« Il vente énormément en cette saison, vous pourriez tomber malade. »

« Si je n’ai pas souhaité en prendre un, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me couvrirais avec. D’ailleurs, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m’as suivi ? Ma sœur n’a pas de thé à prendre à cette heure ? »

« D’autres domestiques peuvent s’en charger. »

« Ah vraiment ? Quel langage étonnant, on m’aurait dit sept ans plus tôt que tu te préoccuperais de mon état, je n’en aurai pas cru un mot ! »

« Mademoiselle, s’il vous plait, veuillez vous couvrir. »

« Tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable pour ce qui est arrivé. Je crois te l’avoir déjà dit,il ne faut jamais se mentir à soi-même. »

« Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous mens ? »

« Hm… Ton comportement. _tranchais-je en m’éloignant._ »

« Le repas va bientôt être prêt et je ne pense pas que votre mère apprécierait le fait que vous soyez en retard. Vous l’inquiéteriez inutilement. »

D’un geste vif, je me retournais et lui assénais un regard meurtrier, énervée par le fait qu’il soit assez fourbe pour utiliser un tel chantage à mon encontre. Passant à ses côtés, je tapais dans le tissu pour qu’il tombe et prenais le chemin qui menait à chez moi. Sans prendre la peine de me refaire une « beauté », je me dirigeais directement dans la salle à manger où j’y trouvais ma mère qui m’accueilli avec un sourire modéré.

« Aiiko ? Tu as les joues bien rouges, tu as fait de l’exercice ? »

« Non, je suis allée prendre l’air. »

« Fais attention. Tu sais pourtant que tu tombes facilement malade. »

J’opinais du chef sans grande conviction, m’asseyant à ma place avec l’envie que ce diner se termine au plus vite. Bientôt, tout le monde fut au rendez-vous, y compris les deux invités. La fille émettait une aura meurtrière et semblait émettre l’éventualité de son suicide à chaque fois qu’elle observait un objet capable de la tuer d’une manière quelconque. Le diner passa par diverses conversations et naturellement, par les talents de ma sœur. Sans le vouloir, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de l’envier. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle, sauf un… Celui d’Akane.

A la fin du repas, ma famille et Mr. Sadowa s’en allèrent au petit salon pour boire une tasse de thé. Dans de grands gestes brusques, je dévalais les escaliers et ouvrais les portes dans prendre la peine de les refermer. M’arrêtant à la cuisine, je ne pus m’empêcher de tremper mon doigt dans un pot de crème anglaise qui reposait sur une des tables avant de m’engouffrer au dehors. Le vent était tombé, l’air était agréablement doux et le soleil couchant donnait au ciel des couleurs flamboyantes.  
Poussant la porte du bâtiment qui était devenu mon refuge, je stoppais tout mouvement à l’entente d’une voix. Si j’avais dédaigné les paroles prononcées, j’aurais pu penser que quelqu’un était entrain de chanter. Le son émit était relativement grave et s’entrechoquait sur les parois de l’Eglise, lui donnant un aspect religieux. M’avançant, je fus surprise d’y découvrir la jeune fille qui allait séjourner dans ma maison pour une durée indéterminée. Elle s’arrêta de parler, me laissant interdite sur l’attitude à adopter.

« Je viens régulièrement m’abriter dans les Eglises aux heures délaissées pour parler. Dieu est le seul à m’entendre et même s’il ne m’écoute pas, jamais il ne me dira de me taire. Jamais il ne prononcera quelque chose de blessant à mon encontre. »

Lentement, je pris place à quelques mètres d’elle. Un petit sourire vide de sens s’était dessiné sur son visage alors que ses yeux semblaient perdus au loin. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un semblait comprendre, à peu de chose près, ce que je ressentais.

« Je… je viens souvent ici pour me libérer du fardeau que je porte depuis des années. Je maudis ma naissance, je maudis ma sœur bien-aimée, l’attitude de mon père… Je déverse toute cette colère qui ne serait jamais acceptée… J’ai l’impression que, dans ce genre de moment, je peux enfin exister, être quelqu’un…   _m’entendis-je prononcer._ »

« Tu as une très jolie voix. »

Un sourire s’empara de moi à l’entente de ces mots. Elle avait écouté ce que j’avais à dire comme je l’avais fait pour elle et venait de me le signifier Ce fut comme-ci un poids venait de disparaître. Le soulagement d’être comprise était un sentiment merveilleux.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi dans ce silence réconfortant, mais, lorsque il fut l’heure de rentrer, elle m’avait gratifié d’un sourire sincère et je le lui avais rendu, sans aucune préméditation…

_\- - - - - - - - -_

« N’oubliez pas Aiiko-sama, il vous faut absolument sourire et acquiescer à la moindre opinion dite. »

« Je l’ai compris Kotoko, je l’ai compris. _répétais-je une énième fois en accélérant le pas._  »

La visite d’un jeune homme désirant nous rencontrer ma sœur est moi venait de me parvenir, et je me doutais que cela avait été soigneusement manigancé. Ouvrant la porte dans un geste assuré, la première chose que je vis, fut un homme d’une vingtaine d’années embrassant du bout des lèvres la main tendu de ma sœur. Ce dernier se redressa et, m’apercevant, s’approcha également de moi pour m’octroyer la même marque de respect qu’il avait effectué quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Aiiko, Sayuri, je vous présente Itachi-sama, de la famille Uchiha. _fit la voix délicate de notre mère._ Ses parents ont souhaité convenir une rencontre avec leur fils ainé, étant donné que le cadet est déjà fiancé. »

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. _sourit ma sœur en s’inclinant._  »

« Moi de même Sakuranbo –sama. »

« Appelez-moi Sayuri… _murmura ma sœur en rougissant._  »

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres en entendant le ton qu’avait employé ma sœur. Apparemment, cet homme lui plaisait énormément. Je devais reconnaître qu’il avait énormément de charme. Grand, une musculature fine, des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux en forme d’amande et une peau d’albâtre. Il semblait être d’une nature calme et discrète… Comme ma sœur.              
Le couple Uchiha, Sadowa, ainsi que mes parents observaient la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux avec satisfaction. Quant à moi, j’étais extrêmement soulagée de devenir la spectatrice de ce complot et non l’actrice.  
Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et, alors que me retournais pour voir de quoi il en retournait, la porte s’ouvrit violemment, me gratifiant d’un sursaut non contrôlé.

« Maman, regardez ce que j’ai trouvé ! _s’exclama une vois fluette._  »

« Mitsuko ! _retentit une autre voix que je reconnus comme étant celle d’Akane._  »

« Quel adorable prénom ! Elle le porte merveilleusement bien. _fit Mme. Uchiha en faisant allusion au physique de la jeune concernée._  »

Il était vrai que Mitsuko, signifiant enfant de lumière, lui allait à ravir. Dotée de cheveux blond doré et d’yeux vert émeraude, sa peau était si blanche qu’elle semblait briller à la lumière du soleil.              
Alors que la cadette de la famille Sadowa, âge de treize ans, s’affairait à montrer les « trésors » qu’elle venait de trouver à sa mère, j’aperçus du coin de l’œil le père d’Akane se diriger vers elle le regard sévère. J’entendis un vague : « S’occuper d’une enfant t’est trop compliqué ? » avant de me retourner pour observer le visage fermé de la fille ainée. Soudain, sa présence fut remarquée et Mr. Uchiha demanda à la voir de plus près.

« Elle se nomme Akane et a eut vingt-et-un ans il y a trois mois. _lâcha son père en la présentant lui-même._  »

« Elle vous ressemble beaucoup ! _s’exclama Mr. Uchiha_  »

« Certes, il s’agit tout de même de ma fille _. soupira le père d’Akane._ Voici le fils ainé de la famille Uchiha, Itachi-sama. »

« Enchanté. _fit le jeune homme en tendant sa main._  »

« Elle l’est également. _répondit son père._  »

Sans un sourire, cette dernière s’inclina face à jeune homme, ignorant la main tendu de ce dernier, avant d’appeler sa sœur d’une voix neutre. La cadette s’exécuta immédiatement, s’inclinant elle aussi avant de la rejoindre.

J’attendis que ma sœur parte de la pièce avec le nouvel invité avant de sortir de la pièce pour essayer de retrouver cette fille dont j’avais fais la connaissance quelques jours plus tôt. Alors que je m’apprêtais à pousser la porte, j’aperçus que cette dernière était entre-ouverte…

« Mitsuko… Réfléchis à tes actes la prochaine fois. Je sais que tu étais impatiente de montrer ce que tu avais trouvé à mère, mais c’était impoli de ta part de rentrer dans cette salle sans avoir demandé la permission. »

« Tu me dis ça parce que tu es fâchée ? C’est parce que père t’as grondé à ma place ?

« Non voyons ! Il est normale que tu es de telles réactions ! Et puis j’ai fauté également, j’étais censé te surveiller.  _sourit Akane.»_

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute si tu ne me bats pas à la course _. lâcha la cadette dans une mimique innocente_. »

« Dis-moi toi, depuis quand manques-tu de respect à ta sœur ainée ? _tiqua la concernée_. »

Un rire enfantin résonna dans la pièce, me donnant l’envie irrésistible de sourire. J’enviais la relation de ses deux sœurs. Malgré toute sa gentillesse, Sayuri n’avait jamais eu ce genre d’égard à mon encontre. Jamais elle n’avait montré un semblant de remord lorsque je recevais les punitions à sa place, et jamais elle ne me soutenait lorsque l’on me réprimait à tort…

« Mitsuko, même si tu es encore une enfants, je te demande simplement de te contrôler. »

« Je ne suis plus une enfant. _bouda Mitsuko._  »

« Oh ça je le sais. Mais s’il te plaît, souviens-toi de ce que je t’ai dis. Cela t’évitera bien des ennuis plus tard.»

« … Oui Onee-chan… Je peux aller jouer maintenant ? Mme. Sakuranbo m’a offert une nouvelle dinette ! »

« Après-toi. »

Un cri de joie s’échappa de la gorge de Mitsuko et bruits de pas se firent entendre. Je patientais quelques secondes avant d’ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu’Akane me vit, elle se leva immédiatement, ne sachant qu’elle attitude adopter. Depuis notre « discussion » qui s’était produite dans l’Eglise, nous ne nous étions pas reparler et, honnêtement, je ne savais pas pourquoi j’avais souhaité être en sa compagnie.

« …Tu veux une tasse de thé ? _me proposa-t-elle dans un sourire._  »

« Hm… Volontiers. _Répondais-je en m’asseyant._  »

Le breuvage dégageait un doux parfum de rose que l’on aurait cru cueilli du jardin. Alors que je portais la tasse à mes lèvres, je l’entendis souffler :

« Dis-moi si le goût t’est désagréable. Peu de gens aiment cette saveur particulière. »

« Je trouve cela excellent. Même si le liquide est brûlant, l’arrière goût laisse une sensation de fraicheur intense. »

« Etrange n’est-ce pas ? _me sourit-elle._ »

« Hm… Que... Non excuse-moi. »

« Si, parle ! »

« Non, enfin, je voulais te demander qu’elles étaient tes occupations durant tes heures de libres, mais… »

« J’écris. Je me passionne pour l’écriture depuis que j’ai douze ans. J’aime imaginer des histoires et leur faire prendre forme… Mais je dois t’avouer que tous les contes que j’ai commencés n’ont jamais été achevés. Et je n’ai aucune idée pourquoi cela !... Et toi ? Quel est “ l’art dans lequel tu t’épanouies ” ?  _me demanda-t-elle en caricaturant mon père._  »

« Le dessin. Une fois que je commence, j’ai énormément de mal pour m’arrêter. J’ai l’impression de tout oublier, que plus rien n’existe à part ma main, le crayon que je tiens et cette feuille de papier soumise à la moindre de mes envies ! C’est un moment vraiment magique.»

« Vraiment ? Et… possèdes-tu quelques unes de tes œuvres ? J’aimerai beaucoup les voir. »

« Oh ? Et bien, je pense que j’en ai quelques unes éparpillées aux quatre coins de ma chambre… Je peux aller les chercher si tu veux ? »

Je n’eus pas besoin d’attendre sa réponse pour savoir de quoi il en revenait. Sans un mot, elle m’accompagna jusqu’à cette pièce qui était devenu mon repaire. Pour la première fois, une autre personne que Kotoko pénétra dans cette chambre et aux sourires ainsi qu’aux faibles éclats de rire qui sortirent de ma gorge cette après-midi là, je sus que cette forteresse bâtit par mes soins venait de s’écrouler et qu’à présent je souhaitais passer le plus le temps possible hors de cette chambre…

_\- - - - - - - - -_

« Un bal !? »

La cadette de la famille Sadowa sautait dans toute la pièce, heureuse de cette nouvelle qui devenait pour moi un problème certain. Me tournant vers Akane, je fus contente de voir que cette annonce avait produit sur elle le même effet. Les sourcils froncés, elle observait sa jeune sœur avec un air désespéré. Ma sœur avait décroché un sourire tout à fait craquant, montrant à sa manière que cette idée la réjouissait.

« En effet, _répondit mon père_. Il aura lieu ce soir. Pour ces demoiselles en âge de se marier, sachez qu’un bon nombre de prétendant sera au rendez-vous. Tâchez de faire bonne impression. »

Tout en disant cela, il m’avait regardé avec un air accusateur avant de porter un regard confiant vers ma sœur qui lui répondit par un sourire peu assuré. Les seules choses positives lorsqu’on est la cadette d’une famille : La descendance et l’héritage sont les soucis de l’ainée.             
Hors, dans la famille Sadowa, l’ainée était Akane. Les poings serrés, elle fixait obstinément le sol, évitant le regard lourd de sens que son père portait sur elle. Sa mère, quant à elle, observait sa fille avec une moue désolée, consciente des reproches constants, peu justifiés, attribués à sa fille ainée.

Sortant de l’antichambre pour aller me « préparer » sous les ordres de mon père, une douleur foudroyante en provenance de ma jambe gauche me fit tomber. J’eus à peine le temps de compter jusqu’à trois avant de sentir deux bras m’enserrant par la taille pour me porter. Mes joues s’empourprèrent lorsque je reconnus cette chevelure dorée qui me hantait chaque nuit.

« Deidara, repose-moi. »

« Hors de question. »

« je vais bien ! Je n’ai pas besoin.. »

« J’avais arrêté de vous octroyer cet onguent sous les ordres de votre nourrice, mais je vois que j’aurais du faire fi de cette demande absurde. _me coupa-t-il._ »

La gorge nouée suite à ses mots, je fus incapable de répondre et me laissais faire. Ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, il me déposa sur mon petit fauteuil et sortit de sa poche l’onguent sous mon regard interrogatif.

« Je l’avais toujours avec moi. Pourriez-vous relevez votre robe ? »

Manquant cruellement d’air, je relevais ma robe dans un geste peu assurée, offrant le début de ma jambe à son regard.

« Encore je vous prie. »

Voyant mon manque de réaction, il entreprit de relever l’étoffe lui-même, effleurant mon genou. Pour maintenir le tissu, il attrapa le creux de mon genou et étala délicatement le baume sur ma plaie cicatrisée depuis longtemps. Il massa jusqu’à ce que l’onguent fut aspiré par les pores de ma peau. Effleurant ma cuisse, il replaça ma robe et, dans une courbette rapide, sortit de la chambre précipitamment.  
Le souffle court, je ne trouvais pas la force de bouger. J’avais l’impression que mon cœur éclaterait à tout moment à l’intérieur de mon corps ou, au mieux, sortirait de ma poitrine.

« Aiiko, est-ce que… Pourquoi cette pièce est-elle remplie de phéromones !? »

« Q-Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« … Pense à quelque chose d’affreux sinon je jure de vomir… »

Me relevant brusquement, je commençais une ronde interminable, essayant vainement d’oublier ce qu’il venait de se passer sous le regard peu convaincu d’Akane qui menaça de tourner de l’œil après quelques secondes tant m’observer lui donnait le tournis. Mon regard s’arrêta sur mon reflet dans le miroir disposé sur le mur où se trouvait ma coiffeuse et les souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau. Un soupir distinct se fit entendre, suivit de bruit de pas secs. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me trouvai alors en face du visage de mon amie qui m’offrit un regard impétueux avant de froncer les sourcils et de pointer un doigt en direction de la commissure de mes lèvres.

« Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas… de la bave ?  _lança-t-elle d’un air suspect._ »

« Q-Quoi ?! _m’exclamais-je perdue._ »

« Je plaisantais. _fit-elle dans un sourire étrange._  »

D’une vive impulsion sur mon épaule, elle me fit asseoir sur la chaise devant ma coiffeuse. Je restais interdite suite à la phrase qu’Akane venait d’émettre, me demandant si je pouvais ou non la croire. Toujours est-il que sa méthode avait été efficace, même si je n’arrivais pas à trouver en quoi, vu que mon cerveau était sorti de sa transe euphorique.

« Comptes-tu garder tes cheveux attachés ce soir ? _me demanda-t-elle en se positionnant derrière moi._  »

« Oui… Enfin je crois. »

« Il serait peut-être temps de changer. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne t’ai jamais vu avec les cheveux détachés. »

« Il en va de même pour toi. »

« Mes cheveux sont extrêmement longs, donc assez gênant, je ne les lâche que pour les grandes occasions. Si tu veux, je peux t’aider à te coiffer pour ce soir ? »

D’un signe de tête, j’acquiesçais pour lui montrer mon accord. Je les détachais, les laissant retomber dans mon dos avec une moue peu convaincue. Prenant une brosse, Akane s’affaira à sa tâche, concentrée sur ce qu’elle faisait. Mes cheveux avaient énormément poussé et arrivaient au creux de mon dos.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les gardes attachés. Ils sont magnifiques et cette couleur noire sied parfaitement à ton teint ! Elle fait également ressortir tes yeux bleus. »

« Ah… Mais cela ne me donne pas un air… plus froid que d’habitude ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui t’a dit cela, mais c’est tout le contraire. Lorsque tes cheveux sont attachés, ce qui ressort de ton visage sont tes yeux, donc inévitablement, tu passes pour une fille plutôt froide. »

« Ce que je suis. »

« Vraiment ? Je n’en ai pas le souvenir. »

Me taisant, je levais mes yeux pour l’observer. Elle fit de même, soutenant mon regard, comme pour me signifier qu’elle ne retirerait pas ce qu’elle venait de dire. Elle lâcha alors mes cheveux et fit un léger sourire. M’observant à nouveau, je laissais échapper un soupir peu convaincu. J’avais pris l’habitude de me voir avec les cheveux attachés, alors observer mon reflet dans la glace me procurait une sensation étrange.

« Je vais aller me préparer. _lança-t-elle en se levant de son siège._ Ah ! J’ai vu une magnifique robe mauve dans ton armoire, je suis sûre qu’elle t’irait à ravir. »

L’observant partir, j’attendis que la porte se soit fermée pour me diriger vers ma garde-robe. Prenant la robe en question, je restais un long moment à la regarder avant de me retourner vers mon miroir pour la mettre devant moi. Le déposant sur mon lit, je songeais quelques minutes avant de me décider à la porter…

_\- - - - - - - - -_

« C’est pas vrai ! »

Tournant et virevoltant dans ma chambre, je tentais désespérément de fermer les boutons qui se trouvaient dans mon dos. Inspirant une énième fois, j’imposais à mon corps une nouvelle une contorsion spectaculaire pour essayer de fermer cette satanée robe ! On toqua alors à ma porte et ce fut d’une voix énervée que j’accueilli celui qui avait frappé.

« Entrez ! _aboyais-je_  »

Ma colère se transforma brutalement en une gêne dérangeant lorsque j’aperçus la personne en question. Une chevelure d’un blond éclatant fut la première chose que je vis avant que mes yeux ne soit aspirés par un bleu océan. Toute fois, ce n’était ni l’endroit, ni le bon moment pour se laisser aller à une quelconque contemplation. Secouant la tête, je laissais échapper un soupir avant de retourner au combat que j’avais engagé il y avait quelques minutes de cela.

« Un problème Aiiko-sama ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non Deidara, tu ne vois pas ? Il n’y a aucun problème ! _lançais-je hargneuse._  »

« … Laissez-moi vous… »

« Non ! _fis en le coupant._ Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

Ma remarque le contraria fortement. Le visage de Deidara était extrêmement expressif, d’où la facilité de savoir quelles émotions il ressentait. Enervé, il ferma la porte et s’adossa à cette dernière, posant son regard sur moi, sans jamais le détacher une seule fois. Décidant de l’ignorer, j’attrapais une nouvelle fois les boutons se trouvant au dos de ma robe et essayais de les attacher. Ce ne fut qu’au bout de quelques minutes, qui me semblèrent durer des heures, que je tournais un visage contrarié au jeune homme présent dans la pièce, lui intimant d’un signe de tête de venir m’aider.

« Pardonnez-moi Aiiko-sama, mais je crains de ne pas comprendre. »

Sa remarque fit monter d’un cran ma colère, ainsi que ma gêne, et je me mordais violemment l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas prononcer certains mots… peu aimables.

« Pourrais-tu venir m’aider… s’il-te-plait… _lui demandais-je les dents serrées._  »

Satisfait, il s’avança vers moi, me narguant d’un petit sourire qui, s’il n’avait pas été donné dans ses conditions, aurait pu me sembler tout à fait craquant.    
Délicatement, il se mit alors à fermer ma robe, effleurant ma peau du bout des doigts. Je retenais ma respiration sans le vouloir, essayant de maîtriser les frissons que me procuraient sa peau sur la mienne.

« Vous êtes magnifiques… _me souffla-t-il._  »

Timide, je tournais mon visage vers le sien. La rancune qui j’éprouvais à son égard depuis des années semblait s’être envolée. Je ne voyais plus que lui et ne ressentait plus que ce sentiment étouffant. Doucement, il s’approcha de moi, faisant rencontrer nos souffles. Alors que ses lèvres allaient rencontrer les miennes, un bruit me fit sursauter, brutalement, je le repoussais, le rouge aux joues.

« Je… Je dois y aller. murmurais-je essoufflée. »

Je ne me risquais pas à regarder son visage. Je ne voulais pas savoir quelle émotion avait pris possession de son être. Sortant de ma chambre sans me retourner, je passais furtivement un main sur mon front dans l’espoir de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Les clameurs du bal se firent entendre progressivement et, une fois que je fus arrivée devant la grande porte menant à la salle de réception, j’inspirais une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux. Expirant lentement, j’attendis d’avoir expulsé tout l’air de mes poumons avant d’ouvrir à nouveau mes yeux et de pousser le battant.       
La lumière se dégageant de la salle m’aveugla un court moment avant de me rendre la vue, me coupant le souffle. Des robes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres virevoltaient au rythme de la valse que les musiciens jouaient. Leurs partenaires, habillés de smoking blanc ou noir, dégageaient une classe folle.

Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je pus apercevoir ma sœur en compagnie de l’ainé de la famille Uchiha. Habillée d’une robe d’un vert éclatant dont le buste était orné de perles nacrées, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un énorme chignon laqué disposé en bas de sa nuque et avait délibérément laissé deux longues mèches bouclées de part et autre de ses oreilles.

« Ah tu es là, enfin, je t’en prie, sauve-moi de ce cauchemar ! _résonna la voix d’Akane à mes oreilles._  »

J’allais répliquer en me moquant d’elle mais je fus arrêter dans mon élan. Seul un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque j’aperçus sa tenue. Une longue robe d’un rouge sang sans manche, au buste serré comme un corset, elle avait lâché ses cheveux, qui arrivaient jusqu’à ses hanches et avait simplement peigné ses lèvres de rouge.

« Pour quelqu’un qui ne désirait pas participer à ce bal, je te trouve bien parée. _lançais-je moqueuse._  »

« Je te signale que mon père m’aurait fait pendre si je n’avais pas soigné ma tenue et mon maquillage. Je suis censée trouvé un mari. »

« Ah ? Parce que tu n’as trouvé aucun prétendant digne de toi ? _continuais-je sur ma lancée._  »

« Tous de sombres abrutis… Si mon père a le malheur d’accorder ma main à l’un deux, je jure de le tuer le soir de mon mariage. _murmura-t-elle d’une voix dangereuse._  »

J’aurais éclaté de rire si je n’avais pas vu le père d’Akane et le mien se diriger vers nous en compagnie de Fugaku Uchiha et de son fils.

« Tu t’es décidée à venir ? _lança mon père._  »

« Oui… _répondis-je en baissant la tête._  »

« Hm… Excellent choix. »

« De ? _demandais-je perdue._  »

« La robe… Elle te va très bien »

Je fronçais les sourcils, pinçant légèrement mes lèvres pour m’assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Dix-huit ans… J’avais du attendre dix-huit ans pour entendre un compliment qui m’étais destiné. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, des sentiments contraires s’entrechoquaient en moi et, pour ne pas faire d’erreur, je me contentais d’un bref hochement de tête en signe de remerciement.

« Votre fille s’est apprêtée pour ce soir ! _fit remarquer Mr. Uchiha au père d’Akane._  »

« Elle est en âge de se marier. Ce bal est une excellente occasion pour elle. »

« Avez-vous déjà eut l’occasion de danser durant cette soirée ?  _demanda Mr. Uchiha._  »

« Non pas encore. _répondit Mr. Sadowa à la place de sa fille._  »

« Akane-san est-elle muette pour ne pas pouvoir répondre par elle-même ? _demanda mon père à ma plus grande surprise._ »

« Non, mais je crains qu’elle ne sache pas se tenir. _lâcha Mr. Sadowa en fronçant les sourcils._  »

« N’est-ce pas votre deuxième fille, Mitsuko ? _questionna Mr Uchiha._ Allons la voir. »

Entrainant le père d’Akane avec eux, je me retrouvais seule en compagnie d’Akane et d’Itachi. Cette dernière semblait extrêmement concentrée sur le buffet proche d’elle. Un sourire mesquin s’étira sur mon visage et d’une voix amusée, je lançais :

« Je vais m’assurer que tout se passe bien pour ma sœur. »

« Q-Qu ?! _s’étrangla Akane._  »

« Les musiciens entament une nouvelle valse. Me feriez-vous cet honneur ? _souffla l’ainé des Uchiha._  »

Satisfaite, je me retournais pour voir Itachi entraîner Akane sur la piste de dance. Cette dernière me lançait des œillades assassines et j’eus un semblant de remord… qui se dissipa très rapidement. Evitant les hommes qui souhaitaient me parler, je me dirigeais vers le buffet pour attraper un cocktail. Une conversation attira alors mon attention…

« Tiens, ce n’est pas ton frère ?  _murmura une vois féminine._  »»

« Hn… Décidément, père le met dans les bras de toutes les filles qu’il trouve. »

« Il faut dire aussi que ton frère n’a pas l’air de vouloir se marier. »

« Peut-être, mais à choisir entre la fille de la famille Sakuranbo et celle-ci, j’espère qu’il aura le bon sens de choisir Sayuri. »

« Il ne me semble pas que Sadowa-san soit une fille de mauvaise vie. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cela. Une fille qui ne se plie pas docilement aux règles qu’on lui impose est une source de problème.»

« Je vous prierai de changer de ton ! _m’exclamais-je._ »

Me retournant, je fis face à celui que je crus comprendre être le cadet de la famille Uchiha et à une jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement roses. Ce dernier m’observa d’un air hautin pendant que je le fusillais du regard.

« Et vous êtes ? _me demanda-t-il._ »

« Cela n’a aucune importance qui je suis ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de proférer de telles choses à l’encontre d’une personne que vous ne connaissez même pas ? »

« Je suis navrée si mon mari vous a blessé en parlant ainsi de votre amie… »

« Je ne suis pas blessée, _la coupais-je froidement,_ simplement atterrée par ce genre comportement. »

M’écartant violement, je sortais de la grande salle pour essayer de calmer la vague d’énervement qui s’était emparée de moi. Alors que je bifurquais brusquement, je me cognais sèchement contre une personne. J’allais murmurer un bref « Navrée », mais je sentis une main s’emparer de mon menton pour relever ma tête. Je tombais alors nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui me regardait avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Veuillez m’excuser je ne vous avez pas vu. _fit-il en inclinant la tête_  »

« Oh non, c’est moi qui n’ai pas fais attention. »

« Disons que nous sommes tous les deux responsables ! _s’exclama-t-il dans un sourire franc._ A qui ai-je l’honneur ? »

« Il s’agit d’Aiiko Sakuranbo, la cadette de la famille. _résonna une voix que j’aurais pu reconnaître entre mille._  »

Me retournant, j’aperçus Deidara qui s’avançait vers nous. Il m’attrapa la main et m’attira contre lui, défaisant la prise que le jeune homme avait eut sur moi »

« Si vous voulez bien, nous excuser. _lança-t-il avant de m’emmener avec lui._  »

Le suivant sans rien dire, je n’essayais pas de me dégager de sa poigne. Il m’attira dans une pièce, loin du monde présent, sans jamais dire un mot. Ce ne fut qu’une fois que nous fûmes sûrs de ne pas être entendus et vus qu’il me lâcha la main.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ? _déclara-t-il violemment._ »

« Je te demande pardon ? _étonnée par le ton qu’il employait._ »

« Il était entrain de vous séduire ! »

« Q-Quoi ? Mais non, il s’excusait, tout simplement ! »

« Ah ! Je ne savais pas qu’on avait besoin de se renseigner sur le prénom de la personne pour s’excuser ! Merci à lui pour cette information **très** importante. _ironisa Deidara._  »

« J’ai l’impression de parler à ma mère… _soupirais-je._  »

« La différence entre Madame et moi, tient simplement du fait que je ne t’ai pas porté dans mon ventre durant neuf mois ! _lança-t-il en se moquant._  »

« Comment oses-tu ?! Si cela avait été ma sœur, jamais tu ne te serais permis ce genre d’écart ! »

« Effectivement, votre sœur n’a pas besoin qu’on s’occupe d’elle. Ce n’est plus une enfant ! »

« Moi non plus ! Et si j’ai envie de… de fleureter, appelle ça comme tu veux, c’est mon problème !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je sortais de la pièce, me heurtant sans le vouloir à des invités que je n’avais pas remarqué. Sortant par la porte qui menait au jardin, je me précipitais vers l’immense fontaine qui trônait au milieu. Je commençais alors à faire les cents pas devant elle, incapable de me calmer.

« Comment… Comment peut-il se permettre de telles choses ?! Il m’a donné l’impression d’avoir commis un acte affreux ! Est-il aveugle au point de ne pas voir les sentiments que je porte pour lui depuis des années ?! Vraiment, mais quel… Quel idiot ! _m’exclamais-je avant de me laisser tomber sur le rebord de la fontaine._ »

« Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais pour quelqu’un ! »

Sursautant, je me retournais pour apercevoir le dos d’Akane au travers de l’eau. Laissant échapper un soupir, je l’entendis se déplacer pour venir à mes côtés. Regardant obstinément le sol, j’avais sans m’en rendre compte, serrée douloureusement ma mâchoire.

« Alors ? Quel est l’heureux élu ? _me demanda-t-elle en m’octroyant un cou de coude._  »

« Tu n’as plus envie de me tuer ? _la questionnais-je, tentant de la diriger sur autre chose._  »

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« … »

« Aiiko ? »

Seul un silence lui répondit. Elle m’observa longuement avant de baisser les yeux, sachant que je ne dirais rien. Se relevant alors, elle fit un rapide mouvement de tête, me signifiant qu’il était temps de rentrer.    
Résignée, je me levais et la suivais sans rien dire. Nos pas nous conduisirent jusqu’à la grande salle où se passait le bal. Apercevant son père qui la cherchait du regard, j’attrapais la robe d’Akane pour l’emmener sur le balcon. Poussant un soupir, je m’asseyais sur le rebord de la rambarde pendant que cette dernière s’étirait. Je vis alors son regard s’arrêter sur quelque chose. Curieuse, je me retournais pour voir de quoi il s’agissait. Une calèche était en train d’être attelé et la personne qui attendait n’était autre qu’Itachi Uchiha. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, releva la tête et nous aperçut… Ou plutôt, aperçut Akane. Il resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de lui adresser un bref signe de tête, qu’elle lui rendit.       
J’attendis que la calèche parte pour prendre la parole.

« Alors ? Il n’est pas si désagréable que ça ? _lançais-je moqueuse._  »

« Hm… C’est un très bon danseur en tout cas. »

« Quoi ? C’est tout ? Vous n’avez pas discuté ? »

« Pas vraiment… Ta sœur est passée près de nous et est venue discutée avec lui. Je n’ai pas souhaité rester pour tenir la chandelle, vois-tu ? _répondit-elle dans un sourire._  En tout cas, attend-toi à avoir Itachi Uchiha comme beau frère ! »

Je ne relevais pas à sa remarque. Levant mes yeux vers le ciel étoilé, je priais pour que cette soirée se termine au plus vite. Je me sentais mal à l’aise et je n’arrivais pas à déterminer le pourquoi…

_\- - - - - - - - -_

« Tu te sens mieux ? _demandais-je à ma sœur souffrante._  »

Elle essaya de me répondre dans une piètre tentative, m’indiquant ainsi l’état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une semaine s’état écoulée et Sayuri avait attrapé froid. Le mois d’octobre est le plus traitre de tous. La chaleur nous fait oublier ce petit vent aux mille vices, capable de s’attaquer à notre santé en quelques minutes seulement. La respiration sifflante, elle tremblotait malgré une forte fièvre. Je m’apprêtais à sortir de la pièce lorsque que j’entendis ma sœur murmurer :

« A… Apelle… Deidara… _prononça-t-elle essoufflée._  »

Me raidissant, je fis comme si je n’avais pas entendu sa requête. D’un pas lent, je me dirigeais vers les cuisines pour octroyer à quelqu’un d’autre le devoir de s’occuper de ma sœur. Poussant la porte, je pénétrais dans cet entre qui émettait les bruits de mets que l’on concoctait. M’approchant d’une casserole remplis d’un liquide en ébullition, j’avançais mon doigt pour goûter à cette préparation qui dégageait une senteur enivrante.

« Je vous déconseille de faire cela Aiiko-sama, vous risquerez de vous brûler ! »

Sursautant, je me retournais pour apercevoir Deidara. Ce dernier portait un énorme panier remplit de raisins, destinés à produire du vin, et je devinais que la récolte était excellente cette année. »

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? _me demanda-t-il._  »

« J’ai tout simplement faim. Pas la peine, _l’interrompais-je en le voyant prendre un couteau,_ je peux le faire moi-même. »

Je l’entendis soupirer et ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres que je débutais ce qui allait devenir mon encas.  
Alors que je coupais des fraises, une servante entra bruyamment dans la cuisine, le visage rougit par l’effort.

« Deidara-san, Sayuri-sama vous fait appeler. »

« J’arrive tout de suite. »

Interdite, mes membres s’étaient solidifiés d’eux-mêmes, m’empêchant de bouger. Avec désespoir, je vis celui que j’aimais se lever pour aller au chevet de ma sœur. Mon regard se porta alors sur le couteau que je tenais dans l’une de mes mains. Si je venais à me blesser gravement, Deidara resterait pour s’occuper de moi et ne serait pas accaparé par Sayuri. Sans réfléchir, je plaçais le couteau près de mon index, et m’entaillais vivement jusqu’à la naissance du pouce, provoquant un cri chez la servante qui s’était retourné en m’entendant gémir. Deidara fit alors volte face pour se précipiter vers moi et prendre ma main qu’il s’évertua à panser. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il demanda à une soubrette qui passait par là d’aller voir ma sœur et s’assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. M’entrainant jusque dans ma chambre, il m’ordonna de m’assoir sur une chaise tandis qu’il prenait toutes sortes de soins qui lui passaient sous la main.

« Vous n’en avez pas marre de faire votre forte tête à longueur de journée ?! Plus jamais je ne céderais à vos caprice, je connais maintenant les conséquences ! »

Tandis qu’il ne cessait de s’égosiller en m’attribuant tous les noms d’oiseaux présents sur cette Terre, je n’arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche. Un étrange malaise s’insinuait lentement en moi, me laissant interdite sur ce que je venais de faire… Ou plutôt, ce qui me terrifiait, était où je pouvais aller pour arracher Deidara à Sayuri.

« Je vais voir si votre sœur n’a pas besoin de quelque chose. Je reviens le plus vite possible, ce bandage ne tiendra pas longtemps. Si vous continuez à perdre trop de sang, j’appellerai le docteur. _fit Deidara en s’inclinant._  »

Perdue, je continuais à fixer le sol, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu’il me disait. Il parut inquiet et prononça un bref : « Je reviens tout de suite » avant de sortir de la chambre.       
Alors que je tentais de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, j’entendis le grincement familier de la porte. Levant le regard, j’aperçus, au fur et à mesure que la porte s’ouvrait, Akane qui s’était adossée contre l’encolure. Un sourcil levé et un sourire espiègle sur le visage, elle s’approcha lentement vers moi, s’asseyant sur une des chaises qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

« Alors… _commença-t-elle avec une voix amusée_ , Mademoiselle ne sait pas couper un morceau de pain sans s’entailler gravement la main ? »

« Ce n’était pas du pain, mais des fraises ! _m’emportais-je en rougissant._  »

Je me rendis compte au dernier moment de la portée de mes paroles en entendant le rire moqueur d’Akane. Cette dernière s’étouffait littéralement face à mes propos. Gênée, je froissais ma robe sous mes doigts, espérant qu’aucune servante n’était passée près de la chambre…

« Haha, ouh, des fraises donc ? _reprit-elle en essuyant une larme_. Il est vrai que les fraises sont des fruits extrêmement coriaces. Il faut des couteaux tranchants pour bien les couper. »

« … »

« Et si tu me disais, pourquoi tu t’es volontairement entaillée ? _murmura-t-elle soudainement sérieuse._  »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines en entendant ces mots. Lentement, je tournais mon visage vers le sien, l’observant un moment avant de lâcher un soupir résigné.

« Respire normalement. Sans le vouloir, tu as coupé tes fraises sur une planche à pain. Comme il restait quelques morceaux et qu’un couteau à dent se trouvait là, les domestiques clament à toutes personnes qui veulent bien l’entendre que tu t’es blessée en coupant du pain. _me dit-elle à voix basse en observant si la porte était bien fermée._ »

« …Je… Je commence à mal supporter l’influence que ma sœur possède sur tous les domestiques de cette maison ! _soufflais-je en enserrant avec colère un bout de tissu de ma main non blessée_. »

« Seulement maintenant ? J’admire ta patience. A ta place, j’en serais venue aux mains bien plus tôt… »

« Elle… Elle prend Deidara comme acquis, et se fiche pas mal de savoir si j’ai besoin de quelque chose. Toute cette colère que j’ai accumulée depuis des années… Commence à s’exprimer. Jamais elle ne me soutient ou m’aide. Elle ne fait que sourire ! _prononçais-je en contractant douloureusement ma mâchoire_. »

« … Tu aimes Deidara n’est-ce pas ?  _demanda Akane en posant une main sur mon bras._ »

J’hochais difficilement de la tête, retenant des larmes de rage qui venaient progressivement mouiller mes yeux. Séchant rapidement mes larmes, j’évoquais un sujet tout autre lorsque je vis la porte de ma chambre s’ouvrir sur une domestique qui venaient pour voir si le bandage que Deidara m’avait fait tenait. Je jetais un bref regard à Akane qui hocha imperceptiblement de la tête, approuvant ma pensée. Sayuri avait fait en sorte de le garder pour elle…

_\- - - - - - - - -_

« Ca va comme ça ? Il n’est pas trop serré ? _me demanda Akane en observant une dernière fois le bandage._  »

« Non, j’arrive à bouger ma main. Merci… »

Un mois s’était écoulé depuis l’incident et j’avais en sorte de ne jamais me retrouver seule avec ma sœur. J’avais l’impression que si je restais trop longtemps avec elle j’allais exploser et en venir aux mains. Malgré tout le travail psychologique que je menais pour garder cette colère au fond de moi, Akane tenait un discours tout autre, m’incitant à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce lien étrange qui unissait ma sœur et moi-même. Alors qu’elle était devant la petite bibliothèque pour prendre un livre, la porte de ma chambre s’ouvrit imperceptiblement. Me raidissant, je fus soulagée en apercevant la petite sœur d’Akane entrer d’un pas timide dans la pièce. Mais, en voyant l’air apeuré de cette dernière, mon soulagement s’envola bien rapidement, me laissant perplexe face à l’attitude de la cadette.

« Mitsuko ? _fit Akane en appelant sa sœur._ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

La jeune sœur se précipita vers son ainée pour enserrer sa taille, recherchant la protection de cette dernière. Akane l’incita à s’assoir sur le siège à côté de moi pour lui demander ce qu’il n’allait pas.

« Maintenant dis-moi. »

« …Sa… Sayuri-san est entrée dans une colère noire tout à l’heure. Je m’apprêtais à aller dans ma chambre lorsque je suis passée devant le petit salon. Sayuri-san s’y trouvait et cassait tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main. Elle a du sentir que je l’observais parce qu’elle s’est dirigée vers la porte d’un pas furibond et lorsqu’elle m’a vu, elle s’est retenue de ne pas me crier dessus mais m’a ordonné de partir… J’ai eu peur qu’elle ne me frappe lorsque j’ai vu sa main levée. »

J’haussais progressivement les sourcils à l’écoute du discours de Mitsuko. En dix-huit ans d’existence, jamais je n’avais vu ma sœur se mettre en colère et je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu’elle réagisse ainsi.

« Voyons Mitsuko, Sayuri-san n’aurait jamais eu l’idée de te frapper. Tu t’inquiètes pour rien. Je te conseil d’aller au petit jardin et de jouer là-bas avec ta nourrice. Ce n’est pas la peine de rester dans la résidence.  _expliqua Akane_. »

La cadette opina du chef et sortit modérément de la pièce. Akane se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil une fois que la porte se soit refermée et dirigea vers moi un regard amusé.

« Je crois que ta sœur commence à comprendre qu’elle n’a plus la même influence sur toi. _déclara-t-elle dans un sourire_  »

« … Elle n’aurait tout de même été tentée de gifler ta sœur ? _demandais-je les sourcils froncés._  »

« Il vaut mieux pour elle de rester au stade de la tentation si elle ne veut pas m’avoir sur le dos. Je me fiche pas mal des relations que ton père et le mien entretiennent. En venir aux mains ne me dérangerait pas et elle le sait. De toute façon, d’aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendues. »

« Vous vous connaissez ?! »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? Oh après tout, je ne suis jamais venue ici. Nous avions la même tutrice, pour l’école, et elle venait chez moi trois fois par semaine pour nos leçons. Elle avait tous les honneurs et je détestais cette attitude de « miss sans défaut ». Je crois bien qu’une fois je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de lui tirer les cheveux. J’ai eu le droit à une punition plutôt sévère, mais ça valait le coup. J’ai pu voir le véritable visage de son âme… »

« … Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? _questionnais-je curieuse._  »

« C’était un visage remplit de haine. Je pense que ton père a étouffé sa véritable personnalité pour la faire devenir ainsi. Je crois que Sayuri te ressemblait. Malheureusement ton père l’a contraint à devenir ce qu’elle n’est pas. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que tu as tant de problèmes avec lui. Car, comparé à ta sœur, tu ne t’es jamais soumise à sa volonté… »

« Ce serait en effet plausible… _murmurais-je._  »

« Sayuri a tout simplement peur de défier ton père, alors elle s’entoure des domestiques qui eux ne l’obligent pas à être ce qu’elle n’est pas. De par ce fait, le peu de gentillesse qui l’habite est pour eux et pour le reste, elle prend ce masque que nous connaissons tous. »

« Mais pourquoi agir de la sorte avec moi ? »

« Ah ça… J’ai ma petite idée là-dessus, mais rien de sûr. »

« Dis-m… »

« Aiiko-sama ! Votre sœur vous demande de la rejoindre dans le petit salon. Elle aimerait s’entretenir avec vous. _appela une servante de l’autre côté de la porte._  »

Imperceptiblement, je me raidissais en observant fixement la porte. Les secondes défilèrent sans que je ne fasse un mouvement. Après avoir inspiré grandement, je me levais lentement de mon siège, sortant de ma chambre dans un silence mortuaire. Sans avoir eu besoin de le demander, j’entendis le froissement de la robe en soie d’Akane qui me suivait sans un mot.

Poussant la porte du bout de mes doigts, j’aperçus le dos de ma sœur puis, après quelques secondes, je remarquais l’homme assis à la petite table. Il s’agissait d’Itachi Uchiha. Ce dernier me remarqua immédiatement mais n’annonça pas à ma sœur ma présence. Inspirant une dernière fois, j’avançais d’un pas clair dans la pièce. Ma sœur se retourna à l’entente de mes talons et je vis ses sourcils se froncer lorsqu’elle vit que j’étais accompagnée.

« Tu as converti Akane-san en dame de parage ? _lança-t-elle sur un ton qu’elle voulait rieur._  »

« Oh non, ce serait pour moi embêtant… Très embêtant. _sussura Akane en lançant un étrange regard à ma sœur._  »

Je me retournais vers Akane, ne comprenant pas ce qu’elle avait voulu dire. Je remarquai alors pour la première fois l’aversion que ma sœur et Akane éprouvaient l’une pour l’autre. Malgré la présence d’Itachi, je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer… Ou plutôt allait déraper.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m’a fais venir ? _demandais-je agacée._  »

« Ah oui… Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu n’es pas allée chercher Deidara comme je te l’avais demandé. »

« Parce que je ne t’ai pas entendu. _prononçais-je d’une voix neutre._  »

« Menteuse. _siffla ma sœur_. Cela te faisait plaisir de me voir alitée, alors tu en as profiter pour flirter avec lui. Je ne te savais pas si dévergondée. _lança-t-elle dédaigneusement._ »

« Sayuri-san, vous allez trop loin. _résonna la voix d’Itachi._  »

« Je n’ai pas flirter ! _m’exclamais-je_. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si je me suis coupée la main ! »

« Ha oui ! Nous y voilà. Tu coupais du pain c’est ça ? Quand je pense à tous les mensonges qui entourent ta personne… Tu peux me remercier, la servante qui a crié lorsque tu t’es coupée a vu que tu l’avais fais exprès. Je lui ai demandé de répande cette information pour ne pas que tu sois la risée des domestiques. Tu penses que je ne l’ai pas remarqué ? Ton amour pour lui est tellement palpable que même lui a du s’en apercevoir ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu crois ?! Pouvoir te marier avec lui ? Le pauvre, je n’imagine même pas la gêne qu’il doit ressentir à chaque fois qu’il te voit ! »

La rage que j’avais retenue durant tout ce temps explosa violement et, sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur ma sœur, lui attrapant les cheveux. Cette dernière attrapa avec sa main mon visage et commença à me griffer tandis que je lui assénais des coups de ma main libre. Une main m’enserra alors l’épaule, m’écartant violement de ma sœur. Itachi venait de s’interposer entre nous, maintenant entre moi et Sayuri une distance raisonnable.

« Cela suffit ! _prononça-t-il visiblement énervé._ Sayuri-san arrêtez cette provocation inutile, quant à vous Aiiko-san, réagir à ce genre d’attaque n’est pas quelque chose d’intelligent. Venez avec moi, je vous ramène à votre chambre. _lâcha-t-il en m’incitant à sortir_. »

« Faire peur aux cadettes est tout ce dont tu es capable Sayuri ? _susurra Akane en passant près de ma sœur._ Quel dommage pour toi qu’Aiiko ait grandi, tu ne peux plus la manipuler comme tu le souhaites.

« C’est toi… C’est toi qui la manipule ! _s’exclama ma sœur._ »

« Tu es complètement folle ! Ta sœur n’a pas besoin de moi pour se faire sa propre idée. _soupira l’ainée de la famille Sadowa._  »

« Tu es jalouse ! Jalouse de mon rang, parce que tu es née bâtarde ! »

« Retire ce que tu as dis ! _hurla soudainement Akane._  »

« Sayuri-san, je vous en prie ne recommencez pas ! Et vous ne l’écoutez pas ! _s’exclama Itachi en se retournant._ »

« Quoi ? Ce n’est pas vrai ?! Tout le monde sait que tu es née aussi pauvre que ces gens qui mendient de quoi manger ! Ta mère était l’amante de Mr. Sadowa qui à l’époque était marié avec une vieille héritière ! Il a attendu que sa femme meurt avant de venir te chercher ta mère et toi ! Tu es et tu resteras une sauvage ! Après tout, tu n’es pas née noble comparée à ta petite sœur ! »

Dans un cri de rage, Akane se jeta sur Sayuri, la poussant par terre pour lui asséner des coups au visage. Attrapant ses cheveux, Sayuri la mordit violement au bras, la faisant hurler. Itachi me délaissa pour se précipiter vers elle, attrapant Akane par la taille pour la forcer à se relever et la maintenir loin de ma sœur. Alertés par les bruits, plusieurs domestiques entrèrent dans la pièce. Parmi eux se trouvait Deidara, qui, l’air perdu, observa les deux héritières avant de porter vers moi un regard interrogatif en voyant les blessures, infligées par Sayuri, sur mon visage

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! _criait Akane en essayant de se défaire de l’emprise d’Itachi._  »

« Vous ! _s’écria Itachi à l’intention de Deidara_ , Allez maintenir Sayuri-san !

« Aiiko écoute-moi ! _hurlait ma sœur,_ Elle ne cherche qu’à m’atteindre en se liant d’amitié avec toi ! Elle me hait tellement qu’elle serait prête à tout ! »

« Ce n’est pas vrai ! Jamais je n’ai pensé à faire une telle chose ! Et puisqu’on en est là, que dirais-tu si je disais à ta sœur ce que m’a dit le jour où je t’ai tiré les cheveux ?! »

« Ferme-la bâtarde ! »

« Aiiko ! _mugit Akane tout en observant ma sœur_ , Sais-tu pourquoi je me suis battue avec ta sœur ce jour-là ?! Simplement parce que madame ici présente m’avait raconté qu’elle et toi étaient tombées d’un cheval.. »

« Aiiko ne l’écoute pas ! _s’exclama ma sœur dont les traits du visage étaient déformés par la haine._  »

« Et que tu avais fais exprès de te cacher pour te rendre intéressante aux yeux de tous ! Et qu’il aurait mieux valu que tu y restes pour que cela te serve de leçon ! »

« Quoi… ? _murmurais-je en observant tour à tour ma sœur et Akane._ »

« J’étais énervée et j’ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas ! _protesta ma sœur._  »

« Peut-être que tu ne le pensais pas pour la dernière phrase, mais pour la première, tu l’as songé pleinement !  _s’exclama Akane en griffant les bras et mains d’Itachi pour se dégager de lui._ C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je t’ai frappé, parce que j’ai trouvé tes paroles horribles !»

« Arrêtez maintenant ! _tonna Itachi en surplombant les voix des deux ainées._ Enfermez Sayuri-san quelque part pour qu’elle se clame, je me charge d’Akane-san ! _ordonna-t-il à Deidara._ Et vous, ramenez Aiiko-san dans sa chambre et nettoyez ses blessures ! _dicta-t-il aux autres domestiques._ »

Sous le choc, je me laissais entraîner par les servantes, la poitrine étouffée par les propos que je venais d’entendre. Je ne savais plus qui croire, j’étais attristée par les paroles que ma sœur avait dites avant cela sur Deidara et à présent, un mal de tête me terrassait l’esprit. J’attendis que les domestiques finissent de désinfecter mes plaies et de déposer un soin cicatrisant avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit pour m’endormir quelques secondes plus tard…

_\- - - - - - - - -_

Errant dans les couloirs du manoir, je ne prêtais pas attention aux personnes passant à mes côtés. Ils avaient beau me saluer, me questionner, je les ignorais. Ma sœur apparut alors dans mon champ de vision. M’étant enfermée une semaine dans ma chambre, je ne l’avais plus vu depuis l’incident. Je la vis porter sa main vers ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche derrière son oreille, chose qu’elle faisait uniquement lorsqu’elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Fermant les yeux, je la dépassais, ne souhaitant pas entendre ce qu’elle avait à me dire. Toutefois, sa voix résonna derrière mon dos.

« A-Aiiko… Akane part dans quelques heures, elle rentre chez elle avec sa sœur. Tu devrais aller lui dire au revoir. »

Stoppant ma marche, je me tournais lentement vers Sayuri qui m’observait l’air coupable. Les sourcils froncés, je ne savais pas si je devais l’écouter. Cette dernière commença à serrer ses mains et je l’entendis prononcer :

« Quand on est emportée par la colère on dit des choses que l’on ne pense pas forcément. Il ne faut jamais écouter ce que les gens disent dans de telles situations. »

Sur ces mots, ma sœur me fit un bref signe de tête et partit, l’air profondément attristé. Revenant sur mes pas, je me dirigeais vers le petit salon. Là, j’aperçus Akane. Cette dernière patientait assise devant la petite table, perdue dans ses pensées. Je dus toussoter légèrement pour qu’elle me remarque et j’eus droit à un regard étonné de sa part. M’avançant vers elle, je posais ma main sur le siège en face d’elle.

« Je peux m’assoir ? _demandais-je._  »

« Bien sûr …! »

« … »

« …Tu sais, je suis désolée. Cela n’aurait jamais du arriver. Sayuri et moi aurions du nous retenir et ne pas en venir là devant toi. prononça-t-elle désolée. »

« C’est vrai… en plus vous dénigrer, vous n’auriez pas du me mêler à tout cela. »

« … Cela va te sembler inutile, mais pour moi, c’est extrêmement important. C’est sur le fait que je sois née… cachée. Il est vrai que mon père était marié, mais jamais il n’a consommé le mariage avec cette femme. Elle était même au courant pour ma mère et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Si mes parents ont pu se marier, c’est parce qu’elle a écrit sur son testament que mon père ne devait pas rester veuf après sa mort. »

L’observant, je ne pris pas la peine de commenter ses dires, sachant qu’il n’y avait aucune raison de le faire. Toutefois, je comprenais son souhait. Soupirant, je vis son regard qui me demandait si elle était pardonnée. Je fus tentée de la baladée, mais sachant qu’elle allait bientôt partir, je me résignais, remettant cette taquinerie à plus tard.

« Tu rentres chez tes parents ?  _me sentis-je obligée de demander._ »

« Eh oui, _me répondit-elle dans un sourire mélancolique_. Je crois bien qu’une fois à la maison, je ne pourrais plus échapper à mes obligations d’héritières. Tu viendras me voir n’est-ce pas ? De toute façon, si tu ne viens pas, c’est moi qui viendrais ! »

Sa remarque me fit sourire, voyant qu’elle avait retrouver son enthousiasme. Portant mon regard vers le ciel, je fronçais les sourcils en voyant ce dernier ternis par les nombreux nuages noirs indiquant une tempête certaine. Secouant légèrement la tête, je préférais ignorer cette atmosphère chargée de colère. Autant la pluie m’enchantait, autant la tempête me révulsait. Une domestique entra dans la pièce, indiquant à Akane que le carrosse avait été attelé plus rapidement que prévu au vu du temps. Cette dernière, opinant du chef, se leva doucement, me faisant signe de la suivre. Levant les yeux aux ciels, j’eus envie de rire face aux idées saugrenues qu’elle pouvait avoir. J’avais bien compris que l’idée que je ne vienne pas lui dire lui avait effleuré l’esprit. Descendant les escaliers, je pus apercevoir que sa sœur avait été chaudement vêtue et semblait extrêmement heureuse du cache-oreille, ainsi que des gants qu’on lui avait offert. Mettant son manteau, aussi long que sa robe, avec l’aide de domestiques ainsi que son petit chapeau, Akane s’inclina avec le plus grand respect devant mes parents, les remerciant chaudement pour l’accueil qu’ils leur avaient été offerts. Aidant sa sœur à monter dans le carrosse qui se trouvait juste en face de l’entrée, Akane se tourna une nouvelle fois, faisant face à ma sœur ainée qui était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Elles se toisèrent un instant avant qu’elles ne se saluent simultanément, étirant un maigre sourire à ma sœur ainsi qu’à Akane. Cette dernière se tourna alors vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, me surprenant. N’étant pas très habitués au contact physique, je fis quand même l’effort de lui tapoter le dos. Me jetant un air amusé, elle s’apprêtait à monter dans l’attelage lorsqu’une personne fit irruption dans l’entrée.

« Oh ! Itachi-san ! _s’exclama ma mère._ Que nous vaut l’honneur de votre visite. »

« Mon père a souhaité que je fasse passer un message en son nom. Je ne dérange pas j’espère ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! Akane-san était simplement entrain de faire ses adieux. »

Itachi se tourna vers la concernée, s’inclinant entendant sa main pour que cette dernière la pose. Honteuse, cette dernière se força à répondre à l’invitation. 

«  J’espère que vous ferez bon voyage. _lâcha simplement Itachi en baisant sa main._  »

« Merci… Heum, je voulais m’excuser pour… »

« C’est oublié. _répondit-il subitement en cachant le bandage de sa main gauche._  »

Baissant les yeux, elle agrippa la main qu’un des domestiques lui tendait pour se hisser à l’intérieur du carrosse. Sa petite sœur vint se blottir immédiatement contre, à moitié-endormie. Nous offrant un dernier signe de main, elle ordonna au cocher de partir. Observant l’attelage s’éloigner, je fermais rapidement la porte, frigorifiée par le vent glacial. Mon père et ma mère partirent en compagnie d’Itachi vers le petit salon qui se trouvait à gauche de l’entrée et ma sœur se hâta se remonter les marches, certainement parce qu’elle souhaitait perfectionner son chant. Pensive, je me dirigeais d’un pas léger vers les cuisines, répondant aux attentes de mon ventre. Entrant, je trouvais Deidara qui s’affairait à éplucher des pommes de terres. Lorsqu’il me vit, il cessa immédiatement son activité, se dirigeant vers une petite bassine pour se laver les mains. Gourmande, je me dirigeais le pain perdu qui venait d’être cuit quelques minutes plus tôt. Voulant attraper un couteau, je fus retenue dans mon geste par Deidara qui m’en empêcha.

« Deidara ! _m’exclamais-je surprise._  »

« Dites-moi ce que vous désirez. »

« He ? Ah ! Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas me blesser ! »

« Aiiko-sama, je ne cèderais plus à vos caprices, dites-moi ce que vous souhaitez. »

« Mais arrête à la fin ! Tu te fais trop de souci ! Je ne te savais pas si peureux. »

« Navré, mais je ne veux plus ressentir ce poids dans ma poitrine en vous voyant une nouvelle fois blessée. »

Accompagnant ses dires, il porta à ses lèvres ma main qui avait été blessée, soufflant légèrement sur le bandage. Le rouge aux joues, je tentais de m’écarter, sans grand succès. Souhaitant me retenir, il attrapa mon poignet, rapprochant un peu plus nos deux corps. Baissant la tête, je m’obstinais à fixer le sol, gênée du comportement qu’il venait d’adopter.

« Deidara, arrête, si quelqu’un rentrait… »

« Navré, mais j’ai épuisé toute la patience qui me restait. _murmura-t-il en me coupant la parole._ »

Attrapant mon menton de son autre main, il me força à relever la tête, s’approchant dangereusement de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes. Le cerveau engourdi, je n’étais plus capable de résister et je devais bien l’avouer, je n’avais pas l’envie de lui résister. Lâchant mon poignet, il passa son bras libre autour de ma taille, me collant contre sa poitrine. Me fixant intensément, il amorça un premier mouvement de tête, visant à rencontrer mes lèvres. Il les effleura à peine, certainement pour voir quelle serait ma réaction. Voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, il descendit lentement son visage vers le mien, réduisant fortement la distance entre nos deux bouches. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à m’embrasser, plusieurs coups de feu nous firent sursauter. Restant interdits, nous essayions de déterminer d’où ce bruit pouvait venir. Une vive agitation dans le Hall nous alerta et ce fut à contre cœur que nous nous séparâmes. Prenant ma main, Deidara m’entraîna jusqu’à l’entrée, là, une vive agitation régnait. Mon père hurlait des ordres incompréhensibles aux domestiques qui se dépêchaient de les exécuter. Je vis Itachi enfiler une paire de gant en cuir et son regard se posa sur Deidara et moi, où plutôt, sur nos mains enlacées. Retirant vivement ma main de celle de Deidara, qui était devenu pâle comme la mort, Itachi ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu’il venait de voir.

« Père que se passe-t-il ? _osais-je lui demander._  »

« Des coups de feu ont été tirés. Ils provenaient de la forêt dans laquelle les deux sœurs Sadowa se sont engouffrées pour rentrer chez elle. »

Ma respiration se coupa brutalement, devinant les mots mués que mon père m’avaient communiqué. Elles avaient été attaquées par des bandits…

« Je vais voir si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose ! _s’exclama soudainement Itachi en rengainant une arme à sa ceinture et en montant sur un cheval que des domestiques avaient amené._  »

« Père je veux l’accompagner ! _m’écriais-je._  »

« Aiiko il n’est pas question que tu ailles là bas! C’est dangereux ! _s’exclama Deidara en laissant tomber le vouvoiement habituel._  »

« Je vous en prie ! _continuais-je en implorant mon père des yeux._  »

« Hm… Je ne sais pas si… _commença mon père_. »

« On a pas le temps de discuter. Aiiko-san, prenez un manteau et montez derrière moi. Deidara, rejoignez-nous le plus vite possible en compagnie de deux chevaux, je ne pourrais pas surveiller Aiiko si je dois m’occuper des sœurs. _lâcha Itachi en coupant la parole à mon père._ »

Attrapant la première veste me tombant sous la main, je prenais la main qu’Itachi me tendait pour me hisser sur le cheval. Cravachant rudement ce dernier pour qu’il galope, je m’accrochais à sa taille pour ne pas tomber, me cachant le visage derrière son dos pour ne pas avoir mal à cause du froid mordant.

J’eus l’impression d’avoir parcouru le pays entier avant d’apercevoir le carrosse… Ou du moins, son squelette.  
A peine le cheval se fut arrêté qu’Itachi avait déjà sauté à terre, essayant de chercher un quelconque signe de vie de la part des deux sœurs. Descendant avec lenteur du canasson, je me dirigeais vers le tas de bois que représentait l’étalage qu’avaient emprunté mon amie et sa petite sœur. Le cocher était là, mort d’une balle dans la tête. Fermant les yeux, j’apposais ma veste sur son visage par respect. Abandonnant la carcasse, je me dirigeais vers les buissons bordant le sentier lorsqu’un bruit de bois parvint à mes oreilles. Je jetais un coup d’œil à Itachi qui était entrain d’inspecter les fourrés et devinaient que ce n’était pas lui. Des petits claquements se firent alors entendre, me rappelant étrangement… Des dents s’entrechoquant.

Avec lenteur, je m’avançais prudemment vers le plus gros tas de bois où je perçus de légers mouvements. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je relevais brutalement une planche de bois, faisant hurler de peur la personne cachée en dessous. Hurlant aussi sous le coup de la surprise, je me calmais bien rapidement en reconnaissant la cadette de la famille Sadowa, Mitsuko qui, le visage ravagée par les larmes, tenait dans ses mains tremblante un pistolet. Itachi se précipita sur elle, lui arrachant l’arme des mains pour ne pas que je sois blessée vu que l’arme était chargée. Etant extrêmement craintive à cet instant, le coup aurait pu partir et me tuer. La prenant dans mes bras, je la serrais contre ma poitrine, chose qui la fit éclater en sanglot. Elle hurlait… la pression avait été trop forte pour une enfant de son âge. Je remarquais une entaille au niveau de son épaule qui était encore sanguinolente. Je voyais bien qu’Itachi voulait l’interroger au plus vite, mais je le lui interdisais du regard. S’il la brusquerait, elle ne parlerait jamais et ils nous seraient impossible de retrouver Akane. Doucement, j’essuyais ses larmes, chuchotant divers mots pour qu’elle se force à se calmer pour m’entendre.

« Mitsuki, dis-moi ce qu’il s’est passé. »

« Onee-chan… Onee-chan… _sanglotait-elle._ »

« Mitsuki, si tu ne nous raconte pas ce qu’il s’est passé, peut-être que je n’arriverais pas à sauve ta sœur. »

Fusillant Itachi du regard, je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui dire le fond de ma pensée pour son manque de tact. Mais, étrangement, cette simplement phrase suffit à étouffer les pleurs de la jeune sœur qui s’accrocha un peu plus à ma robe. Inspirant plusieurs bouffées d’air, elle murmura d’une voix tremblotante :

« Je.. On était dans le carrosse lorsque… »

_Flash Back_

« Tu peux poser ta tête sur mes genoux Mitsuki si tu en as envie. _lui murmurais-je en la voyant bailler une énième fois._  »

« N…Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée… Onee-san… _répondit-elle en essayant d’élever la voix._  »

Laissant échapper un soupir amusé, je posais ma main sur sa tête pour l’inviter à dormir sur mes genoux. Tournant la tête vers les fenêtres étouffées par les épais rideaux, je fronçais les sourcils, ne sachant pas à quoi m’attendre à mon arrivée au manoir. Mon père et son obsession de me voir mariée ne me laisserait sûrement pas dormir en paix. Fermant les yeux un instant avec l’intention de me laisser aller, je les rouvrais brusquement lorsque le carrosse heurta violement quelque chose qui semblait être une pierre. Posant ma main sur la bouche de Mitsuki qui s’apprêtait à râler, je tendais l’oreille avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce qu’il se tramait dehors. Je m’apprêtais à élever la voix pour interroger le cochet lorsque je vis deux ombres passer devant la fenêtre par laquelle je regardais. Etendant des voix étrangères qui semblaient « discuter » avec le cochet, j’attrapais Mitsuki par le bras, lui intimant de se taire par un regard, pour la soulever du siège sur lequel nous étions assise. Attrapant la banquette, je la soulevais pour ordonner à ma sœur d’un geste sans équivoque de se cacher à l’intérieur.

J’avais à peine eus le temps de remettre le siège à sa place et de m’assoir à nouveau dessus que des coups de feu retentirent, glaçant mon sang dans mes veines. L’une des portières s’ouvrit violement, laissant apparaître deux hommes dont un tenait fermement un couteau dans l’une de ses mains. Prise de panique, je tentais de m’échapper de l’autre côté mais ils me retinrent par ma robe, m’éjectant violement de la voiture. Ma tête heurta le sol avec violence, me sonnant légèrement. Voyant le troisième homme pointée son arme sur moi, j’hurlais en tentant de me défaire de l’emprise qu’un autre de ses compères avaient sur moi.

« Abruti ! _s’écria l’un deux en posant une main sur le canon de l’arme._ Si tu la tues elle ne nous servira à rien ! Pour demander une rançon il faut qu’elle soit vivante ! »

« Tss. D’accord, mais rien ne m’empêche de jouer un peu avec elle. »

« Tant que tu ne la tues pas je n’en ai strictement rien à foutre ! »

« Je vous interdit ! _criais-je en observant l’homme à l’air fou s’approcher de moi._  »

« Hé ! _siffla celui qui me tenait en attrapant mon visage._ T’es pas censée avoir une petite sœur toi ? »

« Ah ? Y’a une gamine ? Ca tombe bien, je préfère les enfants. »

Je retenais un gémissement de dégoût face à la remarque que le fou venait de lancer. Gardant les yeux obstinément baisser, j’eus le droit à plusieurs gifles de la part de celui qui me semblait être le chef de cette opération.

« Elle n’a pas pu se cacher… Elle doit être certainement être chez les Sakuranbo. _lança le leader._  »

« … Hé toi ! Ouais toi l’cinglé  _! soupira celui qui me tenait prisonnière._ Prend c’te hache là-bas et démonte c’te foutue calèche. »

« Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé ça Goro ? _demanda l’homme à ses côtés._  »

« J’veux pas qu’il relâche ses pulsions meurtrières sur elle. Tout le monde sait que les dérangés comme lui sont dangereux quand quelque chose les excite. Ils deviennent plus forts que la normale. _répondit simplement l’intéressé._ Si la mission venait à foirer à cause de ce taré, j’te le dis tout de suite, j’le charcle.»

« Hé, hé hé ! Keichi, vient m’aider ! »

« Urusai teme ! Putain mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris d’engager un imbécile pareil. _cracha-t-il avant de s’avancer vers le concerné._  »

Alors que je priais pour que la hache reste coincée dans l’écorce de l’arbre, un rire complètement fou résonna à mes tympans et, tandis que le chef, Keichi, insultait ce dernier, je vis l’arme s’abattra avec violence sur la devanture du carrosse, brisant une bonne partie de la porte. Ma gorge se noua brutalement en voyant la force surhumaine de cet homme, pensant à ma petite sœur si elle venait à être touchée. Prise de nausées, je tournais la tête pour échapper à cette vision d’horreur.

« Hé toi ! _siffla Goro d’une façon malsaine en prenant mon menton pour m’obliger à regarder ce spectacle._ Baisse pas les yeux, ça m’donne l’impression que ta chère sœur se planque bien quelque part. »

Entendant ses mots, une colère inconnue s’insinua en moi et je commençais à me débattre furieusement pour qu’il me relâche. Je sentis alors le canon d’une arme se poser sur ma tempe, me figeant dans mes mouvements.

« Tu vas te clamer tout de suite si tu ne veux pas finir comme le gars là-bas. _m’indiqua-t-il calmement en me montrant le cadavre du cocher._ Et maintenant profite de la vue. _susurra-t-il en collant sa joue contre la mienne dans un sourire._

Alors que des bouts de bois voletaient de part et d’autre de la carcasse de la calèche, un malaise s’empara de moi lorsque la hache atteignit avec fureur la banquette arrière, me faisant vaciller. La sauvagerie dura un moment sans qu’aucun son ne sorte de ma gorge. Mes yeux n’arrivaient même pas à pleurer, tant la peur s’était insinuée dans mes veines et paralysée mes membres.

« Ca suffit maintenant Udo ! Lâche cette hache merde ! _s’écria Keichi en tentant de la lui arracher des mains._  »

Mais le dit Udo ne s’arrêta pas là. Dans un cri de pure extase, il commença à courir vers moi et mon bourreau. Ce dernier me poussa sans ménagement au sol pour éviter le coup de hache qu’Udo souhaitait nous donner. Tandis que Goro essayait de maîtriser le fou, je me mettais à ramper vers la calèche, espérant voir un quelconque signe de vie de ma petite sœur. Malheureusement je fus repérée par Keichi qui abattit son pied à la base de mon dos, me faisant crier de douleur. Ravalant mes larmes, mon regard se figea sur la mince forme qui venait de s’agiter parmi le reste des débris. Je rencontrais alors les yeux vert clair de ma sœur qui étaient ravagés par les pleurs. Je sentais qu’elle avait envie de sortir de sa cachète et courir vers moi mais, d’un regard glacial, je lui interdisais. Elle avait réussi à en réchapper par miracle. Ce n’était pas le moment de remettre ses chances de survie en cause.               
Mes cheveux furent attrapés avec violence et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Apercevant l’arme que Goro avait laissé tomber, je frappais dedans avec violence, l’envoyant ainsi vers l’endroit où ma petite sœur se trouvait.

« Putain ! »

« Tu t’en es sorti Goro ? _lâcha Keichi sans émotion._  »

« J’ai réussi à assommer ce fils de chien. J’te préviens, j’fais pas un pas de plus en sa compagnie. »

« On va l’emmener dans le sous-bois avec nous, on s’en débarrassera après. »

« Hm… Et mon arme ? »

« On a pas le temps merde ! Si quelqu’un arrive on est foutu. Prend-le et suis-moi ! »

Entraînée dans le sous-bois, je ne cherchais pas à me débattre. D’un dernier regard pour ma petite sœur, je lui adressais un sourire confiant, la perdant de vue un fois que les fourrés nous aient happé…

_Fin du Flash Back_

« J-J’ai attendu qu’ils soient partis avant d’aller chercher l’arme et… Et je me suis de nouveau caché puis… Vous êtes arrivés. _murmura Mitsuko avant d’éclater en sanglot._  »

La serrant contre moi, je levais les yeux vers Itachi qui observait la jeune sœur d’Akane avec absence, comme s’il réfléchissait. Soudainement, il se redressa, enlevant la sécurité de l’arme que Mitsuko avait tenue quelques minutes auparavant. Il scruta le bois qui nous entourait avant de se tourner vers la jeune cadette.

« Tu es sûre qu’ils sont partis par là ? »

« O-Oui… »

« Attend moi ici. _me lança-t-il._  »

Silencieuse, je pestais à son encontre, sachant pertinemment qu’à ses yeux, je n’étais qu’un poids. Alors qu’il s’enfonçait dans la végétation, je percevais le bruit de pas d’un cheval au galop. Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaitre deux chevaux qui portaient sur leur dos des domestiques provenant de ma maison.

« Aiiko-sama ! Vous allez bien ? _me demanda la jeune fille en descendant du cheval._  »

« Deidara-sans ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. _m’indiqua le jeune homme en s’approchant._  »

« Parfait, occupez-vous d’elle. _fis-je en donnant Mitsuki au domestique._  »

« Aiiko-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! Deidara-san nous a fait promettre de vous en empêchez ! _s’écria la jeune femme._  »

« Hm… Vous n’aurez qu’à lui dire que je n’étais pas lorsque vous êtes arrivés ! _m’écriais-je en partant dans la direction qu’avait prise Itachi._  »

« Mademoiselle ! »

Faisant fi de la supplication, je m’enfonçais parmi les hautes herbes, gênée par le manque de luminosité. La lune avait beau être à son apogée, l’épais feuillage des arbres empêchait son rayonnement d’éclairer la forêt. Marchant péniblement, je pestais contre ma robe qui me semblait devenir plus lourde au fur et à mesure que j’avançais. Je ne cessais de m’accrocher à divers branchages plus au moins épineux, esquintant mes habits et me rendant plus vulnérable au vent glacial qui séjournait à l’intérieur du bosquet.

Des cris éveillèrent mon attention. Je crus reconnaître une intonation féminine parmi les échos et, prise d’un soulagement sans limite, je courrais dans la direction où les sons avaient été émis. Mais, soudainement, je me stoppais violemment, assaillie par divers frissons. Si le cri que j’avais entendu était bien celui d’Akane, je me retrouverais certainement devant ses bourreaux et donc, serais prise au piège également. Préoccupée par toutes ses questions, je ne sentis pas la présence d’une personne étrangère surgissant derrière moi. Une main s’abattit sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, et un bras vint m’enserrer la taille pour m’empêcher de bouger.

« J’te tiens ! HE ?! Putain mais t’es qui toi ? C’est pas vrai, quelle merde ! »

M’entraînant avec force avec lui, j’essayais de repérer le petit chemin par lequel les domestiques étaient arrivés mais en vain. Alors qu’il me bousculait sans ménagement nous tombâmes nez à nez avec le cadavre d’une personne que je ne réussis pas à identifier. Paniquée, je commençais à me débattre furieusement avec l’infime espoir de pouvoir m’en sortir vivante

« Putain mais tu vas la boucler ?! »

Mon ravisseur me jeta à terre avec violence et, lorsque je le vis sortir une arme et la pointer en ma direction, je laissais échapper un cri de peur. Le coup tant redouté ne vint pourtant pas. Un vague «  Hn » sortit de la bouche de mon bourreau avant qu’il ne s’effondre inerte sur le sol. Une ombre apparut alors, me terrifiant. Cette dernière se jeta sur moi et, avec désespoir, je tentais de la repousser. »

« Laissez-moi ! »

« Aiiko, c’est moi ! Deidara ! _s’écria l’ombre en m’attrapant par les épaules_. »

Me figeant soudainement, je me jetais à son coup, marmonnant des mots plus incohérents les uns que les autres. Doucement, il posa sa main sur le haut de crâne pour y caresser mes cheveux.

« Pourquoi n’écoutes-tu jamais rien… ? _soupira-t-il en me serrant contre lui._  »

« Je-Je voulais savoir où …était Akane… »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas m’attendre ? Ne me refais plus jamais ça, je t’en supplie. »

« Pardon… Pardon ! »

Pour la première fois, je m’excusais devant lui. Peut-être était-ce parce que la peur de mourir avait fait disparaître ma fierté un court instant. Quoiqu’il en fut, je ne cherchais pas à le savoir, bien trop heureuse de pouvoir serrer Deidara dans mes bras.

« Viens, on rentre… _me murmura-t-il en me relevant._  »

« Mais Akane ?! _m’écriais-je en résistant à sa poigne._  »

« Itachi-san s’en occupe. Tu ne peux rien faire dans cette tenue et quoique tu dises je te laisserai pas t’enfuir jouer la justicière en herbe. »

Je restais silencieuse, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas gagner. Mon regard se posa alors sur le corps inerte de l’homme qui m’avait fait prisonnière un peu plus tôt. Me laissant entraîner par Deidara, je ne pus m’empêcher de demander…

« Il est mort ? »

« Va savoir… _siffla-t-il sombrement._  »

_\- - - - - - - - -_

_** Deidara’s View ** _

Un vague sourire prit possession de mes lèvres lorsque j’aperçus Aiiko luttant contre le sommeil, désireuse de veiller sur Mitsuko. Mon sourire disparut aussitôt lorsque je repensais à ce qu’il s’était passé un peu plus tôt. Mon cœur eut une contraction douloureuse en songeant à ce qui se serait passé si je n’étais pas arrivé à temps. L’évidence s’imposa violement, me rendant fou de colère. Il n’y avait aucun doute, elle avait échappé à la mort. Cet homme était bel et bien décidé à la tuer… Un rictus mauvais s’étira sur mes lèvres tandis que je serrai violement les poings. Je me haïssais… Oui, à cet instant je me haïssais pour avoir écouter ma raison plutôt que mon cœur. Si j’avais résisté à l’envie d’étriper cette ordure sur place, s’était tout simplement parce que j’avais eu peur de ce qu’Aiiko aurait pu penser. J’avais eu peur de voir son visage se déformer par le dégout. Pourtant, maintenant que j’y songeais à tête reposé, je me rendais compte de mon erreur. Les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait à mon égard aurait du passer au second plan…

« Deidara-san ? _murmura une servante qui venait vers moi._  »

« Hm… ? »

« Itachi-sama a envoyé un de ses serviteurs pour… »

« Quel est le message ? _la coupais-je._  »

« Akane-sama a été retrouvé et se trouve actuellement au manoir Uchiha. _dois-je prévenir Aiiko-sama ?_  »

« …Non. Je vais me rendre à la résidence Uchiha, prépare-moi un cheval. _soufflais-je après avoir regardé une nouvelle fois à l’intérieur de la pièce._  »

« Bien. _s’inclina-t-elle._  »

Je n’imaginais même pas la colère d’Aiiko lorsque je reviendrais du manoir des Uchiha sans l’y avoir amené. Toutefois, j’avais une bonne excuse. Jamais elle ne m’avait ordonné de la réveiller pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Satisfait de cette excuse, qui ferait mourir de rage ma beauté glacée, je refermais la porte dans le plus grand des silences et me dirigeais vers l’entrée de la demeure. Je lâchais un vague remerciement avant de mettre le cheval au galop. Je ne pus m’empêcher de passer par le petit chemin qu’avaient emprunté les deux sœurs de la famille Sadowa, certainement parce que je désirais ardemment croiser cette pourriture pour enfin commettre l’irréparable. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne vis pas un chat.  
Arrivé devant le manoir, je me présentais brièvement à l’un des domestiques qui me conduisit à la chambre où se trouvait Akane-san. Avançant dans la pièce, je remarquais que son cou était couvert de bandages. Je voulus approcher ma main vers la couverture qui la recouvrait pour savoir si elle n’était pas gravement blessée lorsqu’une voix m’arrêta :

« Tiens… Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Me retournant, je fronçais les sourcils en apercevant Itachi Uchiha, son buste étant parcouru d’un bandage qui entourait l’abdomen et remontait à l’épaule gauche, qui devait certainement cacher deux ou trois plaies conséquentes si je ne comptais pas les autres « mineurs » qui étaient éparpillées sur le reste de son corps. Il tenait dans sa main droite une chemise blanche, ainsi qu’une bouteille d’alcool.

« Et bien quoi ? _fit-il en se moquant._ Tu pensais que seul le petit peuple se saoulait ? »

« Vous… ! _commençais-je, piqué par sa remarque._

« Epargne ta salive. _me coupa-t-il sans m’accorder un regard_. Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas saoul. Je me suis accordé le droit de me détendre vois-tu ? L’alcool atténue la douleur et la moitié d’une bouteille n’arrivera pas à me nuire. Je possède une forte résistance à aux boissons alcoolisées… comparé à certains. _lâcha-t-il me m’observant._  »

« Tu es bien bavard… _sifflais-je acerbe, oubliant la marque de respect que j’étais censé lui témoigner._  »

« Pas vraiment. _murmura-t-il en fermant la porte à clé et me jetant un regard lourd._  »

Il passa près de moi, et, sans le vouloir, je me tendis involontairement. Il avait bu et je devais avouer que j’avais fait de même un peu avant de partir pour tenter de calmer ma colère. Colère qui était revenue au galop lorsque j’étais allé observer Aiiko. Je doutais que la conversation reste dans les normes habituelles.  
Je m’apprêtais à me tourner vers lui lorsque je le vis soulever la couverture. Je compris alors immédiatement le rôle de la chemise qu’il tenait dans les mains et je fus soulagé de ne pas avoir soulevé la couverture quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il aurait été fâcheux que tu te retrouves dans une position gênante n’est-ce pas ? _siffla-t-il soudainement d’une voix mauvaise. »_

« Qu- ?! _m’écriais-je en comprenant l’allusion qu’il me lançait._  »

« Excellent timing ! Une seconde plus tôt et je te tuais. dit _-il en fermant le dernier bouton de la chemise._  »

Je le fixais, une rage incontrôlée ayant pris possession de mes membres. A l’expression que ses yeux dégageaient à cet instant, je sus que les mots qu’il avait prononcés avaient été pleinement pensés.

« Tu as l’alcool mauvais ? _grognais-je, voulant à mon tour le provoquer._  »

« Et toi ? Tu ne l’aurais pas si j’avais été à deux doigts d’entrevoir le corps de ta chère et tendre Aiiko ? »

Mon sang ne fit qu’un tour. Attrapant le premier objet qui était à porté de main, en l’occurrence un ciseau, je me précipitais vers Itachi. Ce dernier attrapa mon avant-bras et tenta de me le tordre. Me soustrayant à sa prise, je lâchais en même temps mon « arme », m’engageant avec lui dans un combat à main nue. La petite table de chevet tomba dans un bruit assourdissant lorsque le dos d’Itachi la heurta de plein fouet. Je voulus lui donner un nouveau coup au visage à nouveau, mais ce dernier me frappa avec son pied dans l’estomac, coupant ma respiration. Alors qu’il m’attrapait par le col de la chemise pour me relever, nous entendîmes quelqu’un qui frappait à la porte.

« Itachi-sama ! Tout va bien ? _résonna la voix d’une servante_. »

« Tout va **parfaitement** bien. _répondit ce dernier en me lâchant._ »

Se dirigeant vers le lit, il attrapa sa bouteille d’alcool avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il avala quelques gorgées avant de refermer distraitement cette dernière pour me l’envoyer. Je ne réfléchis même pas et bu d’un trait ce qu’il restait à l’intérieur, ne me souciant pas de ce qu’il pourrait arriver par a suite.

Prenant une chaise, je vis alors la main d’Itachi se diriger vers le cou d’Akane pour y faire glisser un doigt. Reniflant dédaigneusement, je reçus un regard meurtrier de sa part. Apparemment, je l’avais dérangé.

« Ce n’est pas parce que tu as bu que tu dois te comporter ainsi. Si le père d’Akane savait que… »

« Il n’aurait strictement rien à dire vu que je ne fais rien de mal. _me coupa-t-il d’un ton neutre._ Je serais bientôt son mari. »

Je restais interdit suite à cette révélation. Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire où l’ignorer. Malgré, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

« Tiens tiens, _me moquais-je_ , et depuis quand êtes-vous aussi intimes ? »

« Depuis la dispute entre Sayuri et Akane. _me répondit-il dans un sourire mauvais._ Lorsque je l’ai isolé dans une chambre avec moi pour seule compagnie, pour qu’elle puisse se calmer. »

« … Non… Non tu n’as quand même pas… ! _soufflais-je interdit._  »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un saint, mais pas au point de voler son innocence. Il y a le mariage pour cela. »

« Et Sayuri-san ? Tu n’étais pas censé te marier avec elle ?

« Non. Au moment où j’ai vu Akane j’ai décidé qu’elle serait ma femme. Si je n’ai fait que jouer la comédie avec Sayuri, c’était simplement pour que l’ainée des Sadowa tombe plus vite amoureuse de moi. »

« Tss, tu es bien confiant. _lâchais-je amer_. Je ne te savais pas aussi vicieux. Tu caches bien ton jeu. »

« Parce que toi tu ne le caches pas ? _sourit-il d’un air mauvais_. Tu dis que je suis amoral, mais ne le serais-tu pas plus que moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien d’années nourris-tu des sentiments de nature douteuse envers cette chère Aiiko ? Depuis quand la vois-tu autrement que comme la fille de ton patron ? Pas depuis qu’elle a 15 ans… Non, depuis bien plus longtemps. »

« … C’est vrai. Et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Oui, j’avais treize ans lorsque je suis entré au service de la famille Sakuranbo. Aiiko en avait dix et tout de suite je l’ai aimé. J’avais peur des sentiments que j’éprouvais pour elle alors je me suis volontairement éloigné !... Et cela a faillit lui coûter la vie ! Deux fois… en sept ans j’ai failli la perdre deux fois ! »

« … »

« Avec ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure j’ai décidé de ne plus faire la même erreur. La prochaine fois, je l’enfermerais, quoiqu’elle fasse ou quoiqu’elle dise, je ne l’écouterais plus ! Je préfère qu’elle me haïsse plutôt que de la voir morte. _murmurais-je à moi-même._  »

« … Je vois… Tu n’as pas tué le gars qui l’a attaqué. »

« Comment tu le sais… ?

« J’étais là, je voyais tout… Tapis dans le noir j’ai suivi le moindre de vos mouvements. Ainsi que ceux d’Akane et de l’enflure qui la retenait. Mais moi, comparé à toi, je n’ai pas songé à ce qu’elle aurait pu penser si je le tuais. J’ai exécuté ce que mon cerveau m’a ordonné sans me poser de question et tu vois, je ne suis pas assailli par les remords. _m’expliqua Itachi d’un air détaché._  »

« … Akane l’a vu ? »

« Elle était aux premières loges. »

« Et rien à changer chez elle ? Je veux dire, elle n’a rien dit ? »

« Dans ce genre de moment mon cher Deidara, la femme fait ce que l’on appelle une amnésie volontaire préférant oublier le moment où elle s’est crue morte. Elle efface ce passage de sa mémoire et se contente de l’explication que l’on lui donne. _susurra-t-il en m’observant dans les yeux._  »

« Je suis persuadée qu’Aiiko n’aurait pas réagi de la même façon. _m’obstinais-je._  »

« Si elle avait été en proie à une mort imminente durant des heures, crois-moi, elle ne se serait pas lancée dans une réflexion du pour et du contre. D’ailleurs, je n’ai pas vu la moindre gêne lorsqu’elle a voulut savoir s’il était mort. Je pense même qu’elle se serait contenté d’un « Ah » qui n’aurait pas su cacher son indifférence si tu lui avais dis : Oui. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que cela ne lui aurait fait de savoir une personne morte ! »

« Pas une simple personne. Une personne qui a tenté de la tuer je te rappelle. Mais bon peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que cela aurait choqué Aiiko qui sait… Personne ne peut le dire maintenant vu que ce n’est pas toi qui l’as tué. »

Je ne répliquais pas, l’alcool commençant à me monter à la tête. Je soupirais, détaillant vaguement la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais avant de reporter mon attention sur Itachi qui observait Akane tout en se tenant une côte.

« …Ton combat avec lui était si violent que ça ? »

« Disons qu’il m’a donné du fil à retordre… _murmura-t-il, ne souhaitant pas en dire plus._  »

« …Bien, je crois que je vais y aller. »

« Une petite chose. Tu comptes fermer les yeux sur le mariage d’Aiiko ? »

« Elle n’est pas encore fiancée. _répondis-je sur la défensive._  »

« Mais elle le sera forcément un jour et toi ? Que feras-tu ? »

« Ce qu’un domestique se doit de faire. »

« He… Alors elle est bien mal tombée avec toi. »

« Qu’est-ce tu as d… »

« Calme-toi un peu ! _me coupa Itachi énervé._ Et si tu écoutais un peu ce que j’avais à te dire. »

« Et en quoi cela me serait utile ? »

Un sourire discret s’étira sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne prononce dans un souffle :

**_« Cela ne te dirait pas d’en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ta condition d’esclave ?»_ **

_\- - - - - - - - -_

« Je vous déclare uni par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Le voile de la jeune épouse fut levé, laissant apparaître un visage rayonnant avant que son mari ne l’embrasse. Une vague d’applaudissement retentit dans l’église, assourdissant tout autre bruit. Voyant que le jeune couple s’apprêtait à sortir de la petite cathédrale, tous les convives se ruèrent dehors pour accueillir les jeunes mariés comme il se devait. Mais surtout, c’était pour ne pas manquer le lancé de bouquet de la mariée. Habillée d’une robe de soie blanche, la toute nouvelle femme d’Itachi Uchiha était accrochée au bras de ce dernier, un éternel sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Se retournant, le publique la vit se pencher légèrement avant qu’elle ne jette son bouquet de roses rouges en l’air. Suivant la trajectoire du bouquet, je me contentais de l’observer, ennuyé par les cris hystériques des jeunes filles à marier. Les fleurs atterrirent dans les bras de Sayuri-san qui resta immobile, ne sachant pas ce qu’elle devait en faire. Elle leva ses yeux vers Akane qui lui accorda un sourire franc. Au côté de la jeune mariée se trouvait Aiiko qui avait été choisie pour être son témoin. Elle était habillée d’une robe bleu nuit qui était ornée de petites perles nacrées. Le mouvement de foule me conduisit au petit parc qui avait été aménagé pour accueillir les convives à déguster un immense buffet et une piste de danse avait été créée. Le jeune couple dut, pour ouvrir les festivités, danser la première valse sous mes yeux envieurs. J’aurais bien souhaité invité Aiiko mais cette dernière ne me parlait plus… J’avais pourtant cru que cette excuse était excellente…

Deux bonnes heures étaient passées et j’avais perdu Aiiko de vue. Etant d’une humeur massacrante, aucun des invités n’avaient eu la mauvaise idée de venir me parler, par peur que je ne passe mes nerfs sur eux.

« Si tu pouvais éviter d’effrayer mes invités, je t’en serais reconnaissant. »

Tournant la tête, je soupirais en apercevant le regard caractéristique d’Itachi Uchiha. Ce dernier tenait une coupe de champagne à la main s’était adossé contre la petite colonne, juste à côté de moi.

« Permet moi de te conseiller ce champagne, il est excellent lorsqu’on est de mauvaise humeur. _murmura-t-il l’air sombre._  »

« Parce que tu l’es ? _demandais-je d’un ton neutre_. »

« Je n’avais pas imaginé la possibilité que mon frère puisse inviter de telles personnes… »

« Dans le style, hommes se trouvant dans la vingtaine et qui louchent impunément sur ta femme ? »

« Précisément… Pourquoi crois-tu qu’Aiiko se soit éclipsée ? Akane ne pouvant pas le faire, elle suit sa petite sœur comme si c’était son ombre. »

« Aiiko l’a laissé seule ? »

« Disons que d’un commun accord elles se sont arrangées pour qu’à tour de rôle, elles échangent leur place. »

« Je vois… »

« Tu as lu la lettre que je t’ai envoyé ? _murmura Itachi en vérifiant si personne n’écoutait._  »

«Hm… Qu’est-ce que cela t’apporte de faire ça ? »

« J’ai besoin de quelqu’un d’extérieur, qui ne soit pas mêlé à toutes sortes de malversations. Et puis comme cela, je n’aurais pas le droit à une crise de déprime de la part d’Akane. »

« Tu n’es qu’un manipulateur… _grognais-je._  »

« Merci du compliment. »

« Tss. Où est Aiiko ? »

« Hn… Je crois que… »

Il s’arrêta soudainement, tendant son bras droit pour attraper quelque chose… La chose en question fut la taille d’Akane qui se retrouva collée contre le corps d’Itachi. Je me retenais de sourire lorsque je le vis lancé un regard meurtrier aux deux jeunes hommes qui avaient tenté d’engager la conversation avec sa femme.

« J’aurais besoin d’un petit renseignement. _lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle._ Où se trouve Aiiko actuellement ? »

« Si elle s’est tenue à ce qu’elle m’a dit, elle doit être dans le petit champ de fleurs se trouvant derrière la résidence, pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour savoir, je m’inquiétais de ne plus la voir. _mentit Itachi en entraînant Akane qui, ayant compris la mascarade, haussait les sourcils en me regardant._  »

Alors qu’ils passaient à mes côtés, j’entendis Itachi qui me souffla : « Ce soir, dans mon bureau, dernière signature. ». Je baissais la tête, lui signifiant que j’avais compris avant de m’éclipser pour rejoindre Aiiko. De loin, je l’aperçus, le regard perdu sur l’horizon. Le visage baigné par les rayons du soleil, je compris que j’avais fais le bon choix. Lentement, je m’avançais vers elle, souhaitant la prendre par surprise. Posant mes mains sur ses yeux, je la sentis sursauter avant de se retourner brutalement. Lorsqu’elle m’aperçut, elle me tourna le dos, me faisant soupirer.

« Tu comptes m’en vouloir encore longtemps ? Cela va faire un mois tout de même… »

« Tu n’avais qu’à pas partir sans moi Deidara ! Et ton excuse… Elle n’est vraiment pas passée ! »

« D’accord, je reconnais que c’est de ma faute. Mais tu semblais tellement épuisée que je n’ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller… Je suis désolé. »

« Hn… Baka… _murmura-t-elle._  »

Me grattant l’arrière de la tête, je me penchais vers les fleurs et entreprenais une sorte d’origami, surveillé par Aiiko qui cherchait à comprendre ce que je faisais. Je me relevais au bout de quelques minutes, une bague se trouvant au creux de ma main. Aiiko se mit alors à rougir mais ne détourna pas le regard, à mon plus grand bonheur. M’approchant d’elle, je lui prenais délicatement la main et lui passait la bague au doigt. Avançant mon visage vers le sien, je l’embrassais enfin, pour la première fois. Me serrant contre elle, j’enfouissais ma tête dans son cou, repensant à la lettre qui m’était parvenue il y avait deux jours de cela…

 

_Cher Deidara_ ,

_Le contrat a été arrangé, tu es le nouveau gérant de ma nouvelle entreprise. Je compte sur tes capacités de gestionnaire pour faire en sorte à ce qu’elle ne tombe pas en faillite. Je garderai tout de même un œil sur ce que tu fais, sans vouloir te vexer._  
  
Je te conseille de demander rapidement Aiiko en mariage, avant que ses parents n’apprennent que tu n’es plus à leur service. De toute manière, ils ne peuvent pas refuser ta demande, puisque je t'ai acheté et de ce fait, tu m'appartiens de droit.      
  
Une dernière chose, j’aurais besoin de ta signature pour la validité du contrat.   
Je te contacterai pour organiser un bref rendez-vous.

_Salutations._

_Signé,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

**_\- End -_ **


End file.
